


What Did I do In Another Life to Deserve This?

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Severus Snape, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Good Voldemort, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Other, Parent Voldemort, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Harry, Smart Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Voldie has Harry. How does that change things?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Just Another Day

"You're going to destroy him if you do this my Lord." Severus really didn't want Voldemort to follow up on his course of action. He needed to get the man to listen to him.

"I am not going to allow him to run loose until I know the prophecy I am not going to take any chances." 

Severus didn't want to get cursed so he didn't reply. He knew the man was going to do the same thing that Dumbledore did. He was going to make choices regarding Harry and wouldn't tell him anything. He followed him to the dungeons where he knew Bellatrix was already playing with Harry. He had tried to stop it but he was ignored. They arrived at the cell to find Harry on the floor barely moving. Bella was standing on his back, her heels digging into his back.

"Bella, get off of him." Voldemort ordered. "Well, Mr. Potter what do you have to say?"

"I’m busy now. Can I ignore you later?" Harry didn't even let out a groan when Bella kicked him. "Please, my uncle kicks harder than you." He was really getting tired of people using him as their own personal punching bag or their weapon.

Severus closed his eyes. He knew the boy didn't care if he lived or die. It was all thanks to Dumbledore and his relatives. He had found Harry cutting himself one too many times not to know how he was treated. "Bella, enough." Voldemort ordered. "Get up."

"No, comfortable right here." Harry wasn't going to give in. He knew he was going to be killed. Why allow them to dictate how it was going to be done. He could see Severus and knew the man was trying to protect him.

"I do believe Mr. Potter it would be in your best interest if we talked. Now get up." Voldemort demanded.

"You sound reasonable, time to up my medicine." Harry was too sore to move and he wasn't about to give in to the psycho, it was bad enough he had to deal with Dumbledore and Vernon in his life, he didn't need another one telling him what to do.

Voldemort pulled out his wand and cast his favorite spell. "Crucio."

Harry bit his bottom lip and allowed his mind to take him away from the pain. Oh, it still hurt but he wasn't going to give the man the satisfaction of knowing how much. "My Lord, please." Severus wasn't going to beg, well not right now, he knew he might in a bit if it would save Harry.

The curse ended and Harry spat out some blood. "Right on schedule." Harry didn't realize the others in the cell heard him and Bella looked at her Lord, confusion in her eyes.

Severus wanted to heal Harry but knew he couldn't do a thing. Voldemort narrowed his eyes as Harry didn't move but his voice filled the silent chamber. "If I throw a stick will you leave? Taking them with you. I would like to die in peace, not hearing you yapping." He wanted to curl into a tight ball, fall asleep, and hopefully never wake up. His life was so messed up. He had an abusive uncle and cousin, an indifferent aunt, a meddlesome old fart who didn't care about him as long as he had his weapon. Now, he could add an insane Dark Lord. He should have known he would end up here when Ron Weasley started spouting off to the Daily Prophet about how Harry was gay. Personally, Harry didn't understand Ron. He had seen Quidditch hoops straighter then Dumbledore and Ron didn't seem to mind him being gay. Dumbledore just kept telling him he needed to forgive Ron for what he was doing. Ron wouldn't last a minute before making fun of him again.

Voldemort looked at Severus. Severus knew he had read the boy's thoughts as he had. "Abused?" Voldemort should have known. Dumbledore refused to believe anyone could be abused, even when it was staring at him. He didn't doubt for a second that the man knew abuse existed but he just didn't want to believe it unless it suited his needs.

"Yes, my Lord, I tried to tell you. I have been healing him for the last few years." Severus told him. "Poppy and I have tried to cover for him, allow him time to heal before Dumbledore sent him on some trial." Poppy and Severus usual spent the first few months fixing the malnutrition and broken bones Harry would arrive with. Due to their work, Harry was almost as tall as Severus was. He would be taller by the time he finished growing.

"Traitor." Bellatrix had her wand pointed at Severus. She kept looking at Harry. She didn't like abuse and was against hurting children in general, unless it was Harry, who her Lord was in danger from. She didn't like someone else hurting the boy just because he was a wizard.

"Bella, put it away." Voldemort told her. "He was acting on my orders that no one was allowed to hurt Potter but me." He was looking at Harry. The boy's high tolerance of pain came from someone enduring pain. He remembered the boy's memories and they now made sense. He had believed the boy to be spoiled. The Malfoy family sure promoted that idea and considering how Draco behaved he should have known something was off.

Severus wasn't going to tell the man the truth. He knew Harry knew it. He had explained to Harry last year during the course of their Occlumency lessons. He knew Harry's shields were down as the boy was in extreme pain. His Vow to protect Harry had flared up more than once during Harry six years at Hogwarts.

"I see the screwed up fairy visited. Welcome to my world." Harry promptly passed out.

"Heal him, Severus. Put him in the room next to mine. I will ward the doors so he can't leave." Voldemort told him.

"My Lord, if you do that you will never convince him to switch sides. He spends his time locked up at his relatives or at Hogwarts. You need to handle him differently if you want him to view you differently." Severus hoped the man would listen to him.

"He will run if I don't." Voldemort replied.

"I will stay with him. He won't be out long. He never sleeps for long and when he is in pain the only way to get him to sleep or heal is to give him a Dreamless Sleep Potion. I won't be able to use it, because of the Skele-Gro." Severus knew Harry was going to sleeping for at least two weeks and recovering for a few weeks after that.

"Fine, I will have Nagini guard the door, just in case. When he does wake have her come and get me. I believe it's time we have a very long chat with Mr. Potter." Voldemort glanced down at the boy, turned around and left.

Severus moved into the cell and Bella knelt down next to Harry. "Dumbledore tortured him too, didn't he?" The crazy act disappearing in view of the new information.

"Yes, he wanted him to be able to withstand anything a Death Eater might toss at him." Severus answered. "I need to see what is broken before I move him."

Together they worked on healing Harry enough to move him. Once in the guest room, next to Voldemort's, Severus worked several more hours healing Harry. He wasn't surprised when Harry woke up as he sat down in a chair that he dragged next to the bed. "So he didn't kill me."

"No, he wants to speak to you. Do you want to sleep more first?" Severus hoped Voldemort was up for dealing with Harry.

"Yes." Harry closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Chapter 2: Waking

Voldemort entered the room that he had Harry Potter in. He saw Harry was still sleeping and Severus was in the chair next to the bed. "Has he woken?"

"For a short bit, my Lord. Same as he has for the last week." Severus answered. "Are you still set on this course?"

Voldemort didn't answer, instead walked closer to the bed. He looked down at the sleeping form. "Do what you need to do to get him healthy. I still want to speak to him when he wakes."

"I am awake now. Hard to sleep when someone is leering down at you." Harry turned over and looked at Voldemort. "Part two?"

"No, I just want to speak to you." Voldemort summoned a chair and sat down. "Severus, stay if you wish."

"I would like to." Severus saw Harry nodded his agreement. He didn't think the boy was going to allow him to leave if he could help it.

"Harry, I know we got off to a very bad start. I should never have tortured you. I could give you a ton of reasons why it happened. They're valid but I believe after careful consideration they were unnecessary. I have given it much thought and after speaking to Severus and Lucius about a variety of issues, I, and I know they agree, reached the conclusion that Dumbledore has set us up."

"Duh." Harry responded. "I knew that after the first time we met at the end of my first year. To many things didn't make sense and despite the wonderful act I have been doing playing the golden boy, I was never going to listen to that fashion mistake posing as a Headmaster." He was also going to be paying back his so-called best friends. They had made his life hell when Ron leaked out to the paper that Harry was gay and Hermione with her constantly calling, several times a day. Despite him repeatedly telling her not to call. She had been worried about him and informed his uncle how he wasn't allowed to magic, how his crazy godfather was now dead. He knew she did it on purpose. Those incidents were just their latest transgression. He had seen their thoughts too often not to know their plans. Severus had taught him Occlumency. They just didn't tell the Headmaster that Harry had mastered it.

"I am trying to be serious." Voldemort snapped. He looked at Severus as if to say do something. He was trying to heed Lucius and Severus' warnings about Harry. Severus had explained in detail how Harry used his mouth as a defensive measure. He also explained that Harry had the Slytherin art of sarcasm down.

"Harry, turn off the sarcasm. I know you are upset and angry but making us angry isn't going to help." Severus summoned another pillow for Harry to lean against. "It will make your back feel a bit better." While Dumbledore had been counting on the year-long lessons to alienate the two of them even further, it did the opposite instead.

Harry took the pillow. "Listen, I am going to make it simple. I am not with Dumbledore and before you get all joyful, I am not with you either. Though I wouldn't mind paying you back for some of the pain you dished out to me. I don't want anything to do with this war. Personally, you can destroy Dumbledore, well him and a few others, and I will gladly aid you. However, I don't believe in wiping out the Muggles, killing Muggle-borns or allowing all the Pure-bloods the power."

"I don't either. After speaking with Severus and Lucius and getting a few truths, I have decided not to follow those policies. Severus pointed out a very interesting fact and Lucius researched it. We need the Muggle-born. They come from the older squib lines, magic has been reborn in them." He paused. "I do understand the desire for retribution. We can discuss that at a later time."

Harry looked at him. "Not forgiving you for the torture either. Not that you have apologized for it." He was really getting tired of people hurting him and having him be fine with it.

"I understand. I am not sure if you will believe me if I say I am sorry. I didn't listen to Severus nor did I heed his advice. You can remain here for as long as you like. I know Hogwarts restarts in a few weeks." Voldemort didn't blame Harry about his choices. Especially after hearing from Severus what Harry had endured with Dumbledore and his relatives. "I will see about getting everything for you if you wish to return."

"How long have I been out?" Harry stretched and every muscle felt a bit stiff. His uncle usually didn't do anything that severe and Bellatrix wasn't in the cell long enough for her to do anything nearly as bad as his uncle. Though Voldemort did get him from his relative's house. His stupid uncle actually invited Voldemort to dinner. His uncle had spent the night before and most of the day beating him, telling him he was preparing him just the way the old man wanted. Harry knew it was true. He had seen the original letter Dumbledore had written to his relatives when he had been up in the attic after his first year.

"Three weeks. It's why your body feels a bit sore because of you laying down for that long." Severus had tried to move Harry as often as possible but it was still a long time. "You are going to tire easily for a few days."

"I want to return to Hogwarts, if possible. I want to continue my education, even if I find Hogwarts is far behind what they teach. Severus was able to assist me last year and I know my OWL results will surprise the old codger. Does he know I am gone?"

"Yes, they tried to hide it but your friends were in Diagon Alley and Rita overheard them speaking about it. Dumbledore wasn't very happy with them. The Order has been looking for you. He wanted me to search but I informed him, much to my utter satisfaction, that the Dark Lord needed me for potions. I heard about a marriage contract they are thinking of using on you and Ginny. It seems they had Sirius sign one before he died."

"I heard from Draco she was dating a Muggle-born." Voldemort was confused if they outed Harry as being gay and Ginny Weasley was dating someone else why would they create a marriage contract. "He was complaining because she had dumped some Ravenclaw cousin of Zambini's."

"She is very popular with the males of Hogwarts." Severus informed Voldemort.

"She isn't popular, her vagina is." Harry pulled the blanket up, he was getting chilly.

"Harry!" They rebuked.

"Oh, please you were thinking it. The girl can't keep her legs closed and if they think I am marrying her I have some dry land in the moors for them to buy. Ron's tossed a hissy fit at the end of the year when he learned I was gay. The next morning I saw it in the Daily Prophet. He sold the story for thirty galleons." He wondered how the Headmaster liked that being leaked out.

"I checked with Ironclaw. He said you're legally an adult. They can't force a marriage contract. You were actually able to become an emancipated minor when you returned to our world since you are the last of the Potter line." Severus said. "I will add estate management and other lessons to our sessions. I believe you will be in detention a lot this year or maybe remedial potions again since I know you got an O on your OWL."

"I did?" Harry was surprised. He was hoping for at least an E but he would take the O. "What were my other results?"

"I don't know. I only found out about your potion one because the examiner was impressed by your Draught of the Living Dead. I am sure your OWL results will be here any day now. That doesn't mean you are going to slack off on studying."

"Dumbledore really didn't tell him?" Voldemort was starting to wonder exactly what Dumbledore was playing at. Things were getting very complex in regards to what Dumbledore had been doing in regards to Harry.

"No. He also hasn't been trained in our ways or customs like we were told he was. He didn't even get the extra books given to students who weren't raised in our world. I gave them to him last year."

Voldemort started cursing in Parseltongue. "You will need training in that and any other area that Dumbledore has blocked you from learning. You mentioned Ironclaw. Have you ever sat down and spoken to him? Had an Inheritance Test?"

"No, I got an owl from Ironclaw, regarding Sirius' Will. The reading, it's at the end of July. I need to be there." Harry said he went to get out of bed, in a panic. Severus put his hand up. Harry stopped moving.

"Relax, it's in a few days. According to Ironclaw, he will set up a time for the formal reading but we can be there earlier. We can hear the Will and he will only read what the beneficiaries to the rest of them. He won't read the whole Will nor mention anything you will get." Harry laid back down and Severus handing him a mild pain potion.

"I can arrange to have you floo directly into Gringotts." Voldemort knew he really needed to show Harry he was changing.

"Why are you being so helpful?" Harry was suspicious.

"I owe you a great deal. Severus and Lucius pointed out it's because of your blood my sanity is returning. Granted it has taken a while but it's returning. I am seeing things clearer and I realized how much I have strayed from my original goals."

"You know you might want to put your goal out there. Dumbledore has been filling people's head for years with what they are. So why don't you set the record straight?"

Severus and Voldemort exchanged a look. Severus grinned. "You know the Daily Prophet would print it. Also, send it to the Quibbler and other media sources."

"There is also something else. He has been telling everyone for years I am the only hope for defeating you. The adults of this world seem to believe that a kid is going to defeat you. Adults who have seen you and your Death Eaters in action and somehow expect me to defeat you. Dumbledore is relying on you killing me than him killing you. All of the students being able to defeat your Death Eaters. I think he has eaten one too many lemon drops as they have soured his brain. Use that to your benefit."

"Harry, you have been the only one to ever escape me. No one has ever done that. You turned me into a Wraith for 13 years. I couldn't use the Imperius Curse on you. You broke free of it in less than a minute. You beat me in the graveyard. It wasn't just luck. You also kicked me out of you when I tried to possess you."

"He did?" Severus asked. "Why didn't you tell me about the Imperius Curse and him trying to possess you?"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I did it with Barty too."

"Barty did inform me of that incident in the classroom. Out of all the students you were the only one who resisted. We have to think of a way to protect him this year and come up with a story on where he has been."

"I agree. The Muggles haven't been able to say anything despite Dumbledore's numerous attempts at finding out what happened."

"Is my stuff still there?" Harry knew his uncle would destroy everything if he got the opportunity.

"No, it's here. Your clothes were destroyed and we ordered new ones. Hedwig is out hunting right now. I ordered you Muggle clothes too. Dobby is collecting them." Severus knew that Harry would never expose a weakness like his love for Hedwig with the Dark Lord in the room.

"I don't have any money to pay for them. I can pay you back once I get to Gringotts." Harry never took any money with him to his relatives. His uncle would have stolen it. 

"I paid for them as part of trying to make amends." Voldemort said. "I know it doesn't make a dent in what I owe you. I would offer for you to do your worst to me as retribution but I am afraid you might actually kill me if I offered." He gave Harry a slight smile.

"I would surely try." Harry gave him a matching slight smile. He wasn't going to make it easy for the man. "I owe Bella too." He muttered but not low enough for them to miss it.

"I see Potter is awake." Lucius entered the room.

"Really? I thought I was sleeping and this was a nightmare." Harry retorted. "Yes, yes, I know Severus, turn it off."

"Harry, they really aren't here to hurt you." Severus gave Harry a look that said trust me, please. You know I don't want you hurt but your mouth is going to cause problems.

"I see you brought your extra large spoon to stir up trouble." Lucius remarked.

Harry laughed. "I will have to remember that one."

"I am glad my wit is worth remembering. However, I am here because we might have trouble. Dumbledore was at the Ministry demanding someone search known Death Eaters' home for Potter. I was able to delay a bit by asking for his reasons and of course, got the who else would have taken Potter."

"Can we have the goblins issue a statement saying I am fine? I really don't want to go and stay the summer with Dumbledore and his sycophants. I don't I can take listening to Granger whine about how she failed all her OWLs until she gets her results and then she will start on our summer assignments. Ron won't be an issue unless Dumbledore ordered him to be my friend again and then I have to put up with him and Quidditch talk."

"I said you can stay with me. They won't search here. However, I know Severus will have to leave if they go to search his house." Voldemort stated.

"They won't. Dumbledore has already been there looking for me three times this week alone." Severus answered. "I just leave messages saying I am working for you."

"I will work on stopping him and is there a goblin I should speak to regarding Potter's well-being?"

"Ironclaw. I will write a letter and have him issue the statement. Thank you, Lucius. I will let him know to contact you, in addition to us, if Dumbledore tries anything else." Severus was the one who arranged for Ironclaw to handle all of Harry's vaults. 

"Very good. Potter, I am glad to see you in a much healthier condition." Lucius bowed and left the room before Harry could respond.

"Any stiffer and he is going to break next time he bends over." Harry commented.

Severus just shook his head. He knew he couldn't change Harry and he didn't want to. He saw another yawn escape from Harry. "Sleep, we'll talk more when you wake again."

"You're staying?"

"Yes."

Harry laid down, taking the extra pillow and curled up around it. "How soon before he will be up?"

"A few more days and he will be back to his annoying self." Severus was actually surprised at how much Harry had slept. He wondered what exactly Harry's relatives did to him.

"Is that talking I hear?"

"Yes, because you still have ears. Go to sleep." Severus motioned for the Dark Lord to follow him to the sitting room.

Chapter 3: Moving Forward

Harry spent the next few days with just Severus. Mostly it was recovering and studying. Severus was teaching him all kinds of interesting things. Today, however, Harry was getting nervous. They were going to be heading to Gringotts to hear Sirius' Will. The past few days had been interesting. The articles by Voldemort with Lucius and Severus making sure they weren't vilifying Dumbledore, pointed out their agenda. People were responding positively to them. While Dumbledore was having a fit.

The Dark Agenda: Myth Versus Reality-Part 1 Abuse

By William B. Thurston, Editor

We have all heard the horror stories about the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who do during raids. What their political agenda is. What they wish for Muggle-born. Have we been hearing the truth? After some careful research in regards to a few letters we received, we are now ready to print the truth. We interviewed, we researched, and we spoke to some people from each side. We spoke to squibs, witches, wizards, and even goblins. What we learned was very disconcerting.

It started with a simple letter, the letter only asked one sentence. The letter asked do you know the truth about the Dark? The most shocking thing we learned was that the Muggle attacks weren't for killing Muggles but to actually collect abused wizards or witches from an abusive home. The raids were simple until the not so secret Order of the Phoenix showed up, casting spells causing the chaos and death. I know what you are thinking that the Death Eaters told you that but you are wrong. The rescued children told us that. Any Muggle killed was killed either by self-defense or in the chaos when the Order arrived.

We asked these children why Death Eaters needed to rescue them and their answers were all shockingly similar. All stated they had gone to Headmaster Dumbledore after several reassured them that Dumbledore cared about them. Instead of help, they were told that their families loved them and they misunderstanding their family. They were given lectures about how important family was and Dumbledore would finish by saying all a slight misunderstanding. They were all returned to their homes to be told by their abusive adults that the Headmaster had written, in concern, about the problem. They were several beaten after that and learned not to speak to another adult about their problem. Some didn't survive the beating.

Now, abused children tell a friend. The seventh years share the information the sixth years how it is done. These children tell different friends who arranged for the Death Eaters to rescue those children. Each child was blood adopted into a supporting family, treated exactly like any other family member and in the cases of the older ones who aren't students any longer, they have spouses, kids, and good careers, something they didn't think would be possible without the aid of their new families. Many didn't think they would survive their yearly return to their original families.

Sadly, we have to say we found a vast number of abused students didn't survive. We found Muggle death certificates for a number of former students over the last fifty years. All who were either beaten or starved to death by their families. We aren't exactly sure how many students never said a word due to Dumbledore's lack of concern. We found it interesting the number of abused cases reported to the Ministry decreased since Albus Dumbledore became Headmaster while we saw a rise in child's deaths.

 

Harry folded the paper. He looked at Severus. "That was good."

"Dumbledore is having a fit. He is demanding the Daily Prophet provide the names of all they interviewed."

"He's a few clowns short of a circus." Harry responded.

"I must say you certainly provide some different insight into things. I don't believe I ever thought of Dumbledore as a clown." Lucius found Harry's phrasing very creative and useful.

"He certainly dresses like one." Draco folded the paper. He and Harry weren't friends. They weren't enemies any longer. They seemed to be at the I won't kill you but I'm not hanging out with you.

"We need to leave soon if we want to speak to the goblins before the Will Reading." Voldemort responded.

"You're coming?" Harry was surprised.

"Yes, I won't be there for the Will Reading. I would like to be there for the Inheritance Test and anything else that needs to be done." Voldemort didn't trust Dumbledore to not try something and wanted to be there if he was needed. He also arranged for some supporters to be in Gringotts and Diagon Alley.

"We will be going also, Draco and Narcissa were invited." Lucius informed them. Narcissa wanted to be there to protect Harry. She was a Black and so was Harry. They would use that if necessary.

Severus watched Harry. He wante to see how Harry was going to handle all the different people who wanted to be part of his life now. Draco and Harry had it out a yesterday, Harry was still leery of Draco. Harry was still leery of anyone but Severus. However, he had improved his attitude with Voldemort, Narcissa, and Lucius. Though it was because the three of them spent a fair amount of time with Harry. Narcissa was Harry's new healer.

******************Flashback**********************

Draco stormed into Harry's room. "What do you think you are doing here and with my godfather?"

"You know Draco, it's better to let someone think you are an idiot than to open your mouth and prove it. What do you think I am doing here? Getting a tan?" Harry was sitting in one of the soft plush chairs that had been added to the room for his comfort, reading an estate planning book.

"I don't know who you think you are but you aren't welcomed. Go back to Dumbledore, Weasel, and the Bucktooth Wonder. You don't belong here and I think it's time you leave."

"Keep talking, someday you'll say something intelligent." Harry went back to reading his book. He wasn't interested in fighting with Draco. He was still recovering from the beating his relatives gave him with the follow-up by the Bella and the Death Eaters who were with Voldemort.

Severus had heard what was said and was actually surprised by Harry's calm demeanor. The Harry from Hogwarts would have had his wand out because of wearing a mask. Harry did have a temper and it didn't take much to get him to respond. "Draco, Harry is now a guest of the Dark Lord's. You need to respect that."

"What? Are you kidding me? He is staying here. There is no way I am going to put up with that." Draco snapped. His father and mother didn't tell him that Harry was here nor that he was staying. He had been exploring and found the door closed to this room and opened it to see Harry sitting there.

"I'm glad to see you're not letting your education get in the way of your ignorance." Harry shook his head at Draco's attitude. He couldn't see Voldemort allowing Draco's attitude and hoped he would close enough to watch Draco bratty attitude when he demanded Voldemort get rid of Harry.

"Draco, it's not up to you. Harry, stop please and let me handle him." Severus knew that Harry would just keep tossing out insults even when Draco wasn't realizing speaking more was just confirming what Harry was saying. His godson at times had the survival skills of a gnat, the cunning of a Gryffindor, and at times certainly made him wonder about his lack of intelligence. Draco had been so spoiled by his parents. Lucius and Narcissa did Draco no favors by spoiling him.

"Uncle Severus, tell me you didn't bring him here?"

"No, I didn't. The Dark Lord had that pleasure. Are you going to go and voice your objections to him? Are you going to go to him and complain about Harry being here?"

"Oh, I want to be there when he does." Harry's voice held excitement at the very idea. He knew Voldemort didn't let any of his people challenge him.

Severus would want to see it also but he would do his best to stop it from happening. As much as Draco could annoy him at times with his pettiness, he still loved him like a son and wanted to protect him. "Harry."

"Fine." Harry replied. "But he really makes it so easy."

"Draco, Harry is a guest, you will remember that. He is here because the Dark Lord desires it. He is not a prisoner nor is he here for you to torment." Severus was hoping the boy got the idea and quickly. Voldemort wasn't a patient person.

"That doesn't explain why he is here and not being tortured down in the dungeons as he should be. For years we have listened to how much the Dark Lord was going to return and when he did, destroy Potter. Not oh, let's have Potter over for a visit, treat him special. He gets enough special treatment at Hogwarts and his relatives."

Harry glared and was about to retort when Severus said, "Draco, it doesn't concern you." Severus knew Harry's Muggle relatives were the one thing that would make Harry vent.

"What is going on?" Voldemort entered the room. "I knocked at the door and instead of being told to enter I hear this."

"My Lord." Severus and Draco bowed. Harry just stayed seated. He wasn't one of his minions.

"Draco, I believe you have something to say to me?" Voldemort's voice was deceptively sweet.

"No, my Lord." Draco answered.

"Harry, I came to see how you were finding some of the books. Did you finish the ones I bought to you yesterday already?"

"I am reading the ones Severus' gave me on estate planning. I finished the others." Harry answered. "I wrote out some questions." There was a pile of books with pieces of parchment sticking out of them.

"We can meet after dinner and discuss them. Severus, perhaps you can provide some more books and join us." Voldemort stated.

"Yes, my Lord." Severus answered.

Voldemort turned to leave. He stopped at the door. "Draco, Harry is here as my guest. Don't give me a reason to punish you."

"Yes, my Lord." Draco looked furious.

Voldemort left the room. Severus looked at the stack of books on the table. He could see the numerous pieces of parchment sticking out of the various books. He knew Harry would require a few hours of his time to answer all of the questions. He sat down in the chair opposite Harry. "I can't believe you are welcomed here. Uncle Severus, are you teaching him?"

"Yes, I have been for a while." Severus thought his godson looked like he was going to throw a famous Malfoy temper tantrum.

"What? I thought you hated him as much as I did." Draco almost shouted. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, what? Sorry. I was trying to imagine you with a personality." Harry honestly had hoped Draco had grown up. However, Harry realized that Draco was still the same brat as he was when they were eleven.

"Harry." Severus knew he couldn't change Harry but he wished the boy would learn not to be like him.

"What? I'm multi-talented. I can talk and piss him off at the same time."

"I can't believe it. I am not going to be putting up with him." Draco stomped his foot.

"Draco!" Lucius said from the doorway.

"Father."

"I believe we will be having a conversation, now." Lucius stated. "Come with me."

Two hours later:

Draco knocked on Harry's door, Severus let him in. "Draco, I don't want to have a repeat of earlier."

"I am here to apologize." Draco responded. "Father told me what Harry's muggles relatives were really like. I didn't know but I think Granger and Weasel do."

"They do. Dumbledore has been using Harry for years. Harry knew they were involved. He hasn't been with Dumbledore for years."

"Father told me. I owe him an apology for what I said."

"Did he warn you about the sarcasm?"

"Yes, and to be truthful, I didn't think he was a Slytherin but he is."

"He was meant to go into the snakes." Severus was actually proud of how much of a snake Harry was.

"I just want to apologize to him and extend my hand in friendship, again. It won't be easy but we can work on it."

"Severus?" Harry called out from the sitting room. Severus still restricted Harry's movement for another week, at least. Tomorrow's appointment at Gringotts was going to be the extent of Harry's walking outside of meals in the dining room.

"It's Draco, he has something to say to you." Severus stepped away and let Draco enter the room.

Draco walked to where Harry was sitting. "I came to apologize. I am sorry for what I said and how I acted earlier. I would like to extend my hand in friendship again."

Severus and Draco watched Harry. Harry was looking at Draco, trying to determine if Draco was sincere. After several minutes, Harry held out his hand. "We can work on it."

"That we can." Draco responded taking his hand. "I wanted to be your friend in our first year."

"I realized that much too late."

"What are you reading now?"

"A book about wizarding customs."

"I can help with it."

"While you two discuss wizarding customs I am going to go and work in my lab. Harry, no leaving the room you are still recovering." Severus glanced back as he was leaving the room. He was a bit surprised they were actually talking.

******************End Flashback******************************

"Harry, we will be with you." Severus quietly reassured Harry.

Harry didn't reply as they headed to the floo. He wanted to get this over with. There were a lot of issues that he knew Dumbledore had hidden from him. He hoped the goblins would be able to provide a lot of answers. They stepped out into Gringotts. They found two goblins waiting for them. "Griphook, how good to see you again." 

"You know who I am?" Griphook was surprised.

"Yes, you took me to my vault the first time I came here."

"Mr. Potter, I am Ironclaw, I am your account manager. I have been trying to see you for a while."

"Why aren't I surprised? Let me guess, Dumbledore?" Harry really wanted to curse Dumbledore.

"Correct. We have a lot to discuss." Harry just shook his head. He wasn't the least bit surprised. "Mr. Snape, we have also been looking for you." Severus looked a bit surprised. He was going to spike Dumbledore's lemon drops with some potions.

 

Chapter 4: Gringotts, Wills, and Truth

Once everyone was settled Ironclaw began to pull out the account information. "Now, I am going to recommend an Inheritance Test to everyone." He looked around the room. "There are a few matters of unclaimed titles we have been trying to clear up. I do believe the Malfoy family is fine but I would feel better if we could present a solid case of evidence in case it's needed in the future."

Griphook set up the bowls, parchments, and silver knives, in front of everyone but Draco. After they cut their palms, Griphook went person by person, uttering the correct incantation over the bowls for the ritual to work. At his nod, they poured the bowl over the parchment. Ironclaw watched the proceedings to verify everything.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort

Father: Tom Jackson Riddle  
Mother: Merope Marion Riddle nee Gaunt

Titles:  
Slytherin (Lord)  
Riddle (Muggle Baronet)  
Barbour (Lord)  
Camperdown (Muggle Vicount)

"Barbour?" Lord Voldemort questioned. "Camperdown?" Those were Pure-blood names and he wasn't familiar with any Half-bloods with the names either.

"There was a John Barbour, who was a wizard, in the 1300s. He is considered the father of Scottish vernacular for his epic called The Brus, my Lord." Severus looked at the parchment. "He didn't have any children, I believe."

"The vaults have been unclaimed since his death in 1395." Ironclaw added as he was looking at the file. "Mr. Snape is correct in regards to whom you received the title from." Ironclaw closed that file and opened the next one. "Camperdown comes from the original Viscount. He was named Adam Duncan. He received his title after the defeat of the Dutch navy at Camperdown. The title is from his daughter who is also listed in the Gaunt family. No other members remain."

"So our Lord as some power in the muggle government?" Lucius looked at Voldemort and knew they would be using this to help enforce the Statute of Secrecy.

"Yes, but we will get more of that in a few minutes. I believe we have more information to uncover." Ironclaw gave them all a grin.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

Father: Abraxas Nicholas Malfoy  
Mother: Helena Mariam Malfoy nee MacNair

Titles:

Malfoy (Lord)  
Darnley (muggle Lord)

"Isn't the Darnley line dead?" Lucius looked at Griphook.

"No, you received the title because of his granddaughter, James 1 had six daughters, one of his daughters, named Charlotte, married King Louis XI of France. They had a magical child who they hid, who later married into the Malfoy family." James 1 was the only son of Mary, Queen of Scots, and her second husband, Henry Stewart, Lord Darnley, who was killed in an explosion.

"Another title in the Muggle world." Voldemort knew this was going to aid their cause greatly. It would stop Dumbledore from trying to merge the two worlds.

Harry nudged Severus, who nodded his agreement. Voldemort and Lucius were going to be surprised by their parchments. Severus had insisted on Harry learning muggle history as well as Magical history.

"Lady Malfoy, you're next." Griphook stated.

Narcissa Cassiepodia Malfoy nee Black

Father: Cygnus Phineas Black III  
Mother: Druella Esmeralda Black nee Rosier

Titles:

Lady Malfoy  
Buchanan (muggle Baroness, Unclaimed)

"So another muggle title but why is it unclaimed and not showing up with Lucius'?" Narcissa questioned as she slides the parchment to Lucius for him to review.

"Yes, it's a muggle title. It lays unclaimed because there are numerous people magical and muggle who can claim it. As the title belonged originally to George Buchanan. He was the Moderator of the Church of Scotland in 1567. He had numerous relationships and most of the offspring can claim it. The first one to claim it receives the vaults and title."

"This will aid us if I claim it? Lucius will be able to use it?" Narcissa asked. "No one will be able to sue us for the title?"

"It will aid you greatly. I will be very frank. We are doing this because of Mr. Potter and you do not want to restrict magical creatures as Mr. Dumbledore does. We normally do not get involved in the affairs of wizards as you know." Ironclaw informed them. "Our King as a fondness for Mr. Potter."

"He does? I never met him."

"Yes, you have. During your past visits to Gringotts, he was the one to handle all of your transactions and was impressed by your demeanor toward our race."

Harry looked a bit surprised. "Thank him for me. I always enjoyed chatting with him. He sent me a few books. Remember I showed you, Severus."

"I know, I enjoyed reading them also." Severus enjoyed times when Harry would lose this protective shield and behave like a normal teenager.

"Do you claim the title, Lady Malfoy?"

At Lucius and Voldemort's nods, Narcissa replied, "yes, I claim the title."

Ironclaw indicated for Severus to show his parchment.

Severus Septum Snape

Father: Tobias Michael Snape  
Mother: Eileen Mildred Snape nee Prince

Titles:

Ravenclaw (Lord)  
Prince (Lord)  
Snape (Lord, squib line)  
mac Alpin (muggle, Prince)  
Orléans (muggle, Duke)  
Stuart (muggle, Lord)

"Severus?" Lucius was a bit surprised by Severus' titles. He wasn't aware of the muggle ones but the magical ones were a huge aid, especially since Voldemort and Severus now owned half of Hogwarts.

"The title of Lord mac Alpin is the oldest title in Scotland. It comes from Kenneth mac Alpin, he was the first King of Scotland. He was called the First King of Alba, he was responsible for uniting the Picts and Scots. The last of his direct line died out over a hundred years ago." Ironclaw informed them. "Now the unique part of his title, it's valid in both worlds."

"The Duke of Orléans is also a direct line. However, it comes from Charles I. He was the older brother of Charles Il. The oldest was Henry, Prince of Wales and English title created in 1612. He was actually a muggle-born wizard who was sent away to Hogwarts and they faked his death, allowing for Charles II. The title of Lord Stuard comes from his mother, again a direct line."

Severus looked a bit shocked. He saw the titles when he first looked down but he didn't think he was a direct descendant. He was going to have to speak to the family portraits in his Manor.

"Now the biggest surprise. Mr. Potter, your turn." Ironclaw smiled at Harry.

"I'm having an introvert party and you're not invited." Harry commented as he was looking at his parchment. If his was to be the biggest surprise, he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with it. He hated being different, being stared at, being the freak. Why couldn't he be normal?

"Harry, it won't be released. We will protect you." Severus quietly told him. He knew Harry's self-worth was next to nothing in a lot of areas of his life, thanks to his relatives and Dumbledore.

Harry slide the parchment to Severus, who showed it to everyone.

Harrison James Potter

Father: James Henry Potter  
Mother Lily Jasmine Potter nee Evans

Titles:

Slytherin (Heir)  
Gryffindor (Lord)  
Potter (Lord)  
Black (Lord)  
Canmore (muggle, magical, Prince)  
Normandy (Prince)  
Cumbria (muggle Prince)  
Northumberland (muggle Lord)  
Flanders (muggle Lord)  
Montrose (muggle Marquess)  
mac Alpin (muggle Heir)

"The title all come from his relation to King David 1. The last of the four sons of Malcolm Canmore and Queen Margaret. David received the title when Edgar died and he fought his brother Alexander 1 for the titles. He received the titles of Prince of Cumbria and Northumberland from King Henry I after he married Heires Northumberland." Ironclaw explained. "He also has the vault belonging to Galgacus, the earliest recorded Scot. He opened his account with Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. The Marquess comes from James Graham a direct relation to his mother who willed the titles to the first magical born child in the family after he had three squib daughters.

"He can claim all the titles since he was declared an adult by the Triwizard Tournament correct?" Voldemort asked.

"Correct and it will keep him from being forced to return to his relatives. Dumbledore has been trying to reclaim guardianship but it's been rejected by magic. They have no idea why." Griphook didn't comment on the lack of common sense some wizards had. Ironclaw gave them a feral grin.

"They are going to be at the Will reading aren't they?" Harry asked.

"Yes, sadly, they are mentioned. The Weasley family, Remus Lupin, Mr. Dumbledore, Miss Granger, and a few others related to the Black family. I might suggest you rescind the removal of Lady Malfoy and Heir Malfoy. Sirius Black removed them from the family when he was released. He reinstated Mrs. Tonks and Miss Tonks, though I am not sure why."

"Because he believed the crap that Dumbledore spews out. I swear that man's eyes should be brown unless he is low a quart or two." Harry muttered but from the snickers around the table, he was heard. "When are they due to arrive?"

"We have about thirty minutes which gives us time for everyone to claim their titles and get to the meeting room. Mr. Potter, do you wish to remain hidden? We were informed you wouldn't be attending today via an owl from Mr. Dumbledore."

"He must believe I am at my relatives. I wonder." Harry gave them a smirk as he looked at Voldemort. "Are you up for playing a prank on Dumbledore?"

"Harry, what are you thinking?" Severus recognized the smirk on Harry's face. It was one that usually indicated trouble.

"Something that will make them truly wonder what is going on and I think something we all will enjoy."

________________________________________________________________________

Narcissa and Draco were already sitting in the room when the Light side joined them. They were looking forward to seeing how they would react.

"What is that Ferrett doing here?" Ron commented rather loudly to Hermione.

"I was Sirius' cousin." Narcissa really loathed the Weasley family. They were a disgrace to the pure-blood families. All that talent wasted because they didn't want to learn the traditions. Well, she amended that, that oldest two seemed to have learned them and got away from Molly Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, take a seat." Griphook stated. "Once Mr. Potter arrives we can begin."

"Mr. Potter won't be able to make it. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will inform him of everything that happened here." Dumbledore moved into a better position to see everyone.

Griphook didn't comment. He knew Dumbledore hadn't told Harry about his parents' Wills and he wouldn't inform him of this. "This is the official Will reading of Sirius Orion Black. If you leave this reading before it's complete it will count as nonattendance and you will forfeit anything received, the exception being Lord Black, who will be declared in the reading. The Will of Sirius Orion Black it is dated 31 July 1994. Witnesses were Goblin Ironclaw and Ragnok."

"That can't be correct. Sirius did a will just a few months ago, shortly before his death." Dumbledore made the man do it. There was no way he was going to take a chance on Draco Malfoy getting the title or the money.

"There is no record of that Will, here or at the Ministry." Griphook responded. There was a record of a coerced Will dating a few months ago but he wanted to save that for when Dumbledore fell off of his pedestal. Griphook produced the orb containing the last Will of Sirius Orion Black and set it in the black iron candle holder.

Sirius' voice loomed out of it. "I, Sirius Orion Black, of my own free will, without outside influences state that this is my last Will and Testament. First, I want to set the record straight. I wasn't the Potters' Secret Keeper. Peter Pettigrew was. I have left memories in Vault 1056 for the purpose of proving my innocence. They are to be handed over to the Ministry by the hand of Andromeda Tonks nee Black. Second, I have reinstated Andromeda Tonks nee Black and Nymphadora Tonks back into the family. I remove Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Draco Lucius Malfoy from the family. Third, I have decided anyone who can't attend my full Will reading will receive nothing unless they are Lord Black. Now on to the good stuff.

Sirius' voice was drowned out by a loud beeping emitting from Dumbledore's robes. No one seemed to notice the lack of magic that didn't float around Draco or Narcissa as they were caught by the magic floating about the Tonks' women and the loud beeping coming from Dumbledore who was trying to stop the device.

"Mr. Dumbledore cease the noise." Griphook stated, "or leave."

Dumbledore wasn't sure what to do. He leaned over to Lupin. "It's the blood wards. They're down."

Before Lupin could respond a duck Patronus erupted into the office. "Death Eaters took Harry."

"To Andy--" was ignored by everyone who started demanding answers.

"Whose Patronus?" More than one person asked.

"To my second cousin, Nymphadora, yes, can't do anything to me now, now he is clueless--" 

The rest was drowned out as they heard, "They got Harry? I thought the wards would protect him? You said they couldn't hurt him there." Molly screeched.

"Everyone calm down. That was Kingsley's. He will bring the Aurors but I do need to leave. Is there a way to delay the completion of the Will?" Dumbledore asked.

"Once started it counts has the official reading." Griphook responded.

"It was so funny, Nymphadora, but you have----"

"We can stay. We can tell you what was said." Granger smiled at Dumbledore.

"No, I am afraid not. You're here at the invitation of Mr. Dumbledore if he leaves everyone but Mr. Lupin, the Malfoy family, and the Tonks family will need to leave."

"You mean he didn't leave us anything?" Ron whined.

"I can not tell you anything beyond your invitation was via Mr. Dumbledore. Once the official transcript is released you will be able to purchase it for your own review."

"Albus?" Everyone looked at him.

Dumbledore wasn't sure what to do. He believed that Harry was now Lord Black. He believed that between the blood adoption and the removal of Draco from the family, he had made sure to make Harry the heir. He knew he could get all the money if they all left. He liked that idea. "I need to go. I am very sorry but Harry's life is more important."

Griphook stopped the orb. Soon it was only Andromeda Tonks and the Malfoy family. "Cissa, I will speak to Harry. He will bring you back into the family. I have no idea why Sirius removed you."

"Since the Will is now invalidated your return to the family is subject to the new Lord Black's approval as is the Malfoy's family removal. I don't believe it will be an issue." Griphook put the orb into the protective case.

"It won't matter to me. I was fine with it before. I would like, however, to be able to speak to you Cissa."

"I have no objections to that. I was a bit surprised when you refused my owls."

"I had to. Father was watching and after his death I never received anything."

"I stopped trying." Narcissa admitted.

"I am so sorry, I should have written. I hope you accept my sincere apologies."

"I do. We are sisters." Narcissa replied. "This is your nephew Draco. I tried to send you photos of him."

"I got them. I cherished them. Nice to meet you, Draco." Andy smiled at her nephew.

"Nice to meet you too, Aunt Andromeda."

"Aunt Andy, please. Narcissa, would you and Draco join me for tea?" She stood up. "I do believe Griphook might like his office back and Albus will be very busy for a while. I have something I wish to discuss with you. I am sure Harry, Lucius, Severus, and your other friend will be joining us?"

"You always did know." Narcissa knew her sister had the Black family gift of being a bit like a seer. It's what everyone called the Black madness. It drove Bella mad.

*****************Flashback to what Harry's idea***********************

"What do you think Dumbledore would do in the middle of the Will reading if the wards at my relatives crashed? My lovely family finally admits they sold me to Voldemort and they have no idea if I am alive or dead?" Harry's eyes danced with mischief.

"Oh, I like it. A new article can come out saying how I saved you from your family in a week or so. Lucius can put some pressure on Fudge to exam your home life, tie it to the abuse article, and next week your release an "I am safe" letter before making an appearance in Diagon Alley."

"Exactly." Harry grinned. "We release another dark agenda article in between. One that will be on the dark's stance on Muggles, how our worlds need to be kept separate, using my sale as the most up to date situation."

"I can spread it to our year mates, especially Pansy. She will have the story out in a day."

"My teas can also help spread it."

Soon all of them were adding how they could spread the story as they claimed their titles. Griphook and Ironclaw provided some insight on how to keep Harry safe in Diagon Alley from the Order members.

Chapter 5

Harry was eating dinner in his suite, reading the paper. He had to give it to Narcissa and the others, they were making Dumbledore and the Muggles look bad. The local gossip he had been hearing wasn't making Dumbledore look good at all.

The Dark Agenda: Myth Versus Reality-Part II

Many believe, as we have been told this, that the dark wants to rid the world of all muggles, muggle-borns and half-blood. In a surprising interview with the Dark Lord himself, he explained the viewpoint of their side of the war. I was able to have a floo call with the man himself. I was surprised at how sane and rational he was considering we have been told that the man is insane.

"I would like to state for the record that no one has ever asked us what we wanted. Everyone just took the words of Albus Dumbledore and believed him and his followers." The Dark Lord stated in a fireside chat. "I want to set the record straight."

Editor Crenshaw asked (EC from now on): "May I ask you questions?"

The Dark Lord (DL from now on): "Please, they are welcomed."

EC: "How do you feel about muggles?

DL: "I am aware you have been informed on how I feel. However, it's not the truth. I am a half-blood myself. I was raised in a very religious orphanage that viewed all accidental magic as signs of the devil. I was unaware of my background as my mother, a witch, died shortly after naming me. I grew up very much hated. Now to clarify let me explain a few things. I grew up in London, during the muggles Second World War. We had almost nightly bombings, lots of people were dead leaving their children behind, others were disabled and unable to care for their children, or just out of work and couldn't take care of their children any longer. So there were a lot of children just struggling to survive. As we have experienced war, I am sure many are familiar with the difficulties of having unwanted children and finding homes for them. We don't have an orphanage so those children get sent to a muggle one if they don't have any remaining family here in our world.

Now, what made it difficult is that we were required to perform or be perfect when a family came looking for a child. The competition for finding a family was fierce and anything you did different was frowned upon. We were encouraged to try and outshine the other children which isn't a way to create friendly and stable home environment. Bullying and being bullied was normal."

EC: For those who are unfamiliar with the war being discussed it was the war that former Dark Lord Grindelwald was involved in. The one that led to thousands of magical beings being displaced and millions of muggles being killed or murdered."

DL: "Correct, Grindelwald was able to recruit and steal children he needed from orphanages as no one would notice they were missing. Many of the orphanages were overflowing and struggling to feed and clothe the children they had.

Muggles don't understand things like magic. When a child displayed accidental magic it was viewed as something dangerous, something that needed to be stamped out of the child. It also marked the children as being different in an environment where different was frowned upon. We have seen in our past what they have done to magical children. We have seen what they have done to those they thought were witches."

"I don't want people to believe is I am saying wipe them all the muggles out. There are too many of them. I am saying, let's have early detection and monitoring for magical children. If they have even one muggle parent, enforce the Statute of Secrecy. If they are being abused, remove the child, find the closest magical relative and allow them to adopt the child. There is no reason why this can't be done. Not all the muggles will abuse their magical child but as we don't tolerate it in the magical world, we can't allow it to happen to any of our children. They must be protected. All magical children come from a magical line."

EC: "Wait, muggle-borns come from magical parents?"

DL: "They come from squib lines. Many pure-bloods instead of killing their squib children let them be raised in the muggle world. Magic is returning to that line. We need to keep our blood refreshed and the infusion of muggle blood helps that. It's why those with creature inheritances or creatures in their family tree are sometimes stronger than a pure-blood, same as with a half-blood. Note, I said sometimes. It depends on how far back the inheritance is and what species. The same with the half-bloods, depending on how long it has been since a new infusion of blood has occurred. The Department of Mysteries, the muggles scientists and others have numerous reports that support this theory."

EC: "So you want to save the children? Why are all the raids on muggle towns?"

DL: "We were there trying to save muggle-born or half-blood children from abuse. They never turned violent until Dumbledore and his people showed up, casting spells at us, accusing us of killing the Muggles. I should state there have been times when the muggle we are rescuing them from has aimed a gun at us and fired it, causing problems."

EC: "I am finding that hard to believe. You did attack the Potter Family, the Longbottom family, the Bones to name a few."

DL: "I didn't attack the Longbottom family. They were attacked by three of my followers who were actually seeking revenge against Frank Longbottom for killing Bellatrix Lestrange's child. Frank cursed her when she was in Diagon Alley. She was shopping and the curse killed the child. If they had actually been giving a trial it would have come to light. I am not excusing the attack on the Longbottoms but there was a reason. It was also after my defeat at the hands of Harry Potter."

"In regards to the other attacks, those families were part of the Order of Phoenix, it was war. How come the attacks on well-known dark families are never mentioned? They aren't viewed as being even attacks. It's like the light side can kill or destroy whoever they want but if we, mind you this was war, fight back we are the ones who are found guilty. Why are they called attacks on light families? When we are attacked in our homes, it gets called a raid, or even the light defending themselves. How can you be defending yourself when you attacked someone's else home. Why can't we defend ourselves, like them?"

EC: "Good point."

Part two of the interview will be in next week's paper.

Harry folded the paper and laughed. That ought to put a few of Dumbledore's plan on the back burner. "Harry?"

"On the balcony, Severus." Harry could see a bit into the sitting room but he knew if someone entered they wouldn't have seen him.

Severus entered the balcony with Goyle and Crabbe behind him. "The Dark Lord wants to see you. He is interested in your views on the article."

"I hope he isn't expecting me to be all forgiveness and happiness? Just because we found out some really good information doesn't mean I am jumping up and joining him. Personally, I still want to throw a few hexes at him."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as Goyle moved forward. "Watch it, Potter."

Harry laughed. "What are you going to do? I mean honestly, I am still having trouble believing that out of ten thousand sperm, you were the quickest."

Severus smirked as he put his hand on Goyle's arm. "Go back downstairs, both of you. See where Draco is." Severus waited until he heard the door close. "What did you think of the article?"

"I think Dumbledore is going to be scrambling to figure out what to do. He is going to try and come back with stats and reports."

"The Dark Lord and Lucius agree as do I. Lucius was set to work on countering it. He can get access to the Ministry reports whereas Dumbledore won't have time to do all that work and will try to rely on the reports of Aurors. Most of the Aurors are well-known Dumbledore supporters so Lucius and the Dark Lord are going to be countering that also."

"Good. When can I actually start moving around? I am getting really bored not being able to duel or anything. I am used to dueling you almost nightly."

"Tomorrow, if you take it easy. The Order is still out looking for you. They think the Dark Lord has you but since he hasn't boasted about it, many are starting to doubt it. They were very concerned about the last article, I am betting I will be called to a meeting tonight."

Harry smirked. "I say we make them doubt that he has me and I am not taking that bet."

"Let me escort you down to him and then we can discuss your new crazy idea. Please don't insult anyone on the way." Severus looked hopefully.

"If they don't say or do something stupid, I won't." Harry grinned. They headed out of the suite.

"I have a feeling that is the best I am going to get. The new terms will start in a few weeks. Have you thought about returning for your sixth year?" Severus asked they walked down the hall. The Dark Lord already bought Harry the books and a new wardrobe.

"I believe I will. I believe Draco and I will have a lot of fun with them."

Severus grinned. "We will have to come up with where you were."

"I have an idea on that."

"One of your houses, under a Fidelius Charm?" Severus asked.

"Got it in one."

 

Later in the week:

Harry and Draco were walking in Diagon Alley gathering their school supplies. Pansy, Blaise, and Theo were with them. They were heading to the bookstore when they ran into Granger and Weasley. Harry didn't see any of the other Weasleys and wondered where they were. They usually traveled in packs and he wondered if Ginny Weasley was hiding someplace.

"Harry! Where have you been? We have been so worried about you." Granger started yapping.

"Oh... I didn't tell you...then It must be none of your business." Harry replied, causing Pansy and Blaise to snort. Draco and Theo laughed.

"Harry, there is no reason to be rude. We care about you." Granger answered.

"Ya, we're friends." Weasley huffed as he was glaring at the Slytherins. He looked ready to start a fight with the Slytherins but smartly realized he was outnumbered.

"I'm not being rude, you're just insignificant. We also aren't friends." Harry looked at them and made a face.

"What are you doing? Why are you staring at me?" Granger asked.

"I'm already visualizing the duct tape across your mouth. I must say it's a good look." Harry answered. "For you too, Weasley. Maybe I can see about making sure you get a yearly supply so no one has to listen to either of you."

"Harry!!!" They yelled, surprised by Harry's attitude. They thought Harry was still their friend. They didn't know that Harry knew the truth about them, Dumbledore and the Order for some time.

"Lower the volume, we aren't deaf." Draco stated. "I'm jealous of all the people that haven't met you!" He saw several customers had turned and were listening to them now.

"So am I." The rest of the Slytherins added.

"We were buying our books for the school year. Do you have your list?" Granger asked.

"Yes, did you buy all of your books? I mean the ones that weren't included on the first list but the list that was sent out earlier today?" Harry asked.

"What list? I didn't get the second list." Granger panicked. She began to look through her bag.

"I have it. Let me get the titles for you." Harry made a big deal out of pulling out some folded parchment. He could see the Slytherins were wondering what he was doing but they didn't say anything. He opened some parchment. "Ready to write down the titles?"

"Of course." Granger's haughty tone carried, causing many to turn. They had already gathered a bit of a crowd watching them.

"OK, first is 'You Were An Accident', next is 'You Are Different and That's Bad' after that is 'Fun Four-Letter Words to Know and Share', 'Daddy Drinks Because of You', 'Strangers Have The Best Candy-'"

"Harry Potter, I can't believe you." Granger was almost foaming at the mouth as everyone was trying not to laugh.

"You don't want the rest of the list? There is 'How to Play in ---"

He didn't get to finish as Granger pulled Weasley away as she said, "I am going to speak to Professor Dumbledore about this."

"That was something I am going to remember for the rest of my life." Pansy stated. "Did you see her face?"

"How about Weasel? I never heard him that quiet before." Theo stated.

"I think he was stumped for an answer. He isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer." Harry answered.

"I want to know how you came up with those titles." Blaise answered. "I am going to have to remember some of them."

"All in a day's work. Wait until they see us in those muggle t-shirts. Granger's face is going to explode." Draco commented. Harry had taken them to a few muggle stores and introduced them to T-shirts with slogans on them.

"I can't wait." Theo grinned. They all hated the Know-It-All.

"Let's get our shopping done before we get more company from the Gryffindor's nosy squad." Harry stated. They made short work of getting their supplies. They figured they could also owl order things like quills, parchment, and even books if they needed them. They made their escape as they saw the approaching group of Order members aiming at collecting Harry.

"So long and thanks for all the fish." Harry yelled as Mad-Eye and Kingsley were almost to them as they apparated away.

When they landed Draco looked at Harry. "You know they are going to wonder if you are insane."

"I hope so. I have been working hard at making them think so. It's only going to get better when we return to Hogwarts." Harry grinned. "Now, be off. I have a Dark Lord to terrorize. I am going to be submitted a long list of things for him to buy."

Draco just shook his head as Harry skipped away. "Draco, does he have a death wish?" Pansy asked.

"No. He just knows our Lord won't do anything to him. I am not sure why but he won't. Severus won't tell me either."

__________________________________________________________________

Harry skipped to the Dark Lord's office and finding the door opened, he peeked in. "Guess who we ran into in Diagon Alley while we were minding our own business." He sat down next to Severus, leaning against him. "I didn't overdo it either but I had a great time tormenting Granger."

"Oh?" Severus asked.

"Yes, want to see the memory later?" 

"I believe we all would enjoy that." The Dark Lord stated. "Did you get all of your supplies?"

"No, the Order showed up. I know you got me clothes and things but I need more books." Harry really only went to just basically shop as the Dark Lord had taken care of his school supplies.

"Let me see the list and we can owl order them." The Dark Lord responded. "I also want to discuss something with you."

"Good or bad?" Harry asked.

"Good, I hope. It will also be a way to protect you." The Dark Lord had thought long and hard about this. When Harry didn't reply he swallowed his reservations. "After thinking about things, I am wondering if you would be open to me adopting you? I am not going to make you pick a side. I am not going to ask you to join me either. I would like to just adopt you. I know you are sixteen and you have taken charge of your titles and vaults but I would like to have you as my son."

Harry looked shocked. He glanced at Severus, who was surprised as well. "Why?"

"You are my Horcrux. It means you carry a piece of me with you. That is a bond that can't be broken and I don't want it broken. I would like to add to that bond. A bond that would give you protection from Dumbledore trying to send you back to your relatives. I am going to be taking my seats using the names Barbour and Camperdown. You would be Harrison James Potter Barbour Camperdown. You can shorten to whatever you wish."

Harry grinned. "It does solve a few problems. I was trying to create a story about my summer for Dumbledore. If we do this, I can use Harry Barbour and it would totally mess with him." He eyed the Dark Lord. "I still want to pay you back."

"I was also thinking about that. What I did, there is no amount of remorse or money that can make up for it. However, I believe that if you wish I will start to teach you all I know. I will put no pressure on you regarding that."

"I will think about that but I still want a few free shots at you. I am not going to be a Death Eater either."

"I don't expect you to. I do ask that you don't kill my followers."

"I can still torment them? I mean some of them are just too stupid to not be able to torment them."

"If they can't protect themselves from you then they need to learn."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew Harry was going to take full advantage of that. Harry was going to enjoy baiting every single Death Eater. "Not me." 

"I would never do that to you, Severus. You're my favorite." Harry nudged the man. He actually had a lot of confusing feelings for the older man.

"Come on, Brat, let's go work on your potion review. I will show you how to make a blood adoption potion."

Harry stopped at the door as they were leaving. "Can I call you Daddy?"

The Dark Lord groaned. "Harry, if it will make you happy, yes, but only in private, please."

"I can do that. Can I torment Dumbledore with it?"

"Yes." The Dark Lord grinned.

 

Chapter 6

Harry handed Draco the paper. They were returning tomorrow to Hogwarts and every week a new article came out about the laws Dumbledore had prohibited from passing that would protect the magical children. How he stopped classes that hinted he was creating more house rivalries but flat out stated it was creating problems in the magical world as the muggle-born and half-bloods weren't aware of things and were getting mixed messages.

"Have you decided on an official name?" Pansy asked as an elf brought their tea in.

"Yes. It will drive Dumbledore crazy. I have selected Harry Barbour-Camperdown, officially it is now listed as Prince Harrison James Potter Black Canmore Normandy Cumbria Barbour-Camperdown. Ironclaw is going to arrange an introduction to the muggle Queen for over the Yule holiday."

"When will the official notice appear?" Blaise asked.

"That is the fun part, it is already released. Today is the first official session of the Wizenagamot and the Dark Lord is being officially introduced by Lucius as he became the new Chief Warlock." Harry looked up as Severus entered the room.

"Are all of you packed?" Severus took a seat next to Harry as Pansy began to pour tea for him.

"Yes." They all answered and Severus saw the smirks.

"What are you planning?"

"Planning? Us?" Harry looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Harry, you forget I saw the T-Shirts." Severus grinned as he opened his robes and showed one to Harry. Harry laughed as he saw Severus' black T-shirt with green writing that said: Me? sarcastic...NEVER!

"You did get one." Draco started laughing.

"Of course, I wasn't about to turn down this one." Severus remarked. "Now, a few things, warnings. Dumbledore has been on a warpath because of these articles. All of you need to be very careful. He believes only those in Slytherin have been speaking about him despite all the other names in the articles. Harry, he really pushed everyone at the Order meeting to try and learn about what happened over the summer, get you to "open up". The Bratty Trio has been recruited to make sure you don't stray from your path."

"Great. Just what I need is his brand of attention."

"When do need to leave Uncle Severus?" Draco had an idea for the Bratty Trio.

"I need to leave in about twenty minutes." Severus glanced at the clock. "He will toss a fit if I don't attend dinner."

"Controlling old-"

"Harry." Severus warned.

"Fine but you know it's the truth."

"I am aware."

________________________________________

The Dark Lord apparated Harry to the train station. They landed and stepped out of the way as the Malfoy family would be arriving in a few seconds. "Harry!"

"Let go of me." Harry was trying to get Granger to let go of him, his mouth was full of her hair.

"Let go of my son." The Dark Lord pulled Harry toward him. "Really, Harrison, if this is the type of friends you have I understand your lack of social graces."

"Trust me, Dad, she isn't." Harry adjust his T-shirt. He was dressed in black straight-legged jeans with a white T-Shirt that said: What doesn't kill you, disappoints me.

"Harry, I have been worried about you. No one has seen you since I saw you in Diagon Alley. We have been looking for you and you couldn't even write to let us know where you were or even if you were fine. I saw you with those Slytherins. Did they do something? I know they had to-" Granger's voice was taking on her lecture tone mixed with I'm always right attitude.

"Does she ever stop?" The Dark Lord asked.

"No." Harry answered as Granger's face showed her anger at his words. "My Dad and I have been having no problem with people finding me. I certainly wasn't hiding."

"Harry James Potter!" Mrs. Weasley almost screamed from behind them. She pulled Harry to her, smothering him in her chest. "Where have you been? You, young man, are in a lot of trouble. Causing us such worry. I am sure the Headmaster is going to have a word to say to you about your antics this summer."

"Madam, the Headmaster has no reason to worry about where my son spends his summers. He has no say in regards to the matter." The Dark Lord pulled Harry back toward him. He could see the crowds gathered and listening to everything. He knew this little scene would be talked about. The gossip mill in the magical world was always turning.

"I have no idea who you think you are but Harry isn't your concern." Mrs. Weasley was shaking her finger at the Dark Lord like she was scolding a little boy.

"Lord Barbour-Camperdown, is there an issue?" Lucius had landed a few seconds ago to hear Molly Weasley screaming at Harry. Actually, everyone had heard the woman.

"Yes, this woman seems to believe my son is answerable to the Headmaster for his location this past summer and whatever I have allowed him to do. This young woman accosted him before we could even completely move away from the apparition area."

"It appears Mrs. Weasley hasn't read the papers lately. If she had, she would know that Prince Harrison James Potter Black Canmore Normandy Cumbria Barbour-Camperdown is your son." Lucius spoke louder than normal to make sure everyone would understand exactly what was happening. As the papers made rather condemning articles about how Dumbledore was claiming that Harry Potter was being held prisoner by Death Eaters, how the boy's relatives cared for him. Which contradicted Harry relatives' remarks concerning Harry. This morning's paper had the Wizengamot reading of the formal introduction of the Dark Lord as Lord Barbour-Camperdown and his adopted son, the former Harry James Potter now Prince Harrison James Potter Black Canmore Normandy Cumbria Barbour-Camperdown.

"He's a Prince?" Ginny smiled at Harry as she moved to take his arm. "You should have told me."

"Why? You're not my boyfriend or even a friend." Harry looked at her. "Though you do prove that common sense isn't so common."

"Young man that isn't any way to speak to your future wife." Mrs. Weasley rebuked Harry.

"Excuse me, but I am not marrying her." Harry sneered as he looked at Ginny. "I'm sorry your lack of self-respect and morals has you chasing any man with a title or money but I don't do used."

"Are you calling me a slut? How could you insult me like that? You're my boyfriend." Ginny started to tear up.

"No, no, no, I'm not insulting you. I'm describing you." Harry and everyone else could see the fake tears. Harry wanted to give her an award. As soon as the words left his mouth Ginny stomped her foot and went over to her mother, glaring at Harry. Mrs. Weasley's face turned very red.

"I told you he was a poof." Ron started ranting. "My sister isn't a slut either. Just because you're a shirt lifter doesn't make her a slut."

"No, all the guys she has had sex with does. While you were busying judging me and anyone who doesn't fit into your black and white world you left your closet opened and the skeletons fell out."

The Dark Lord and Lucius were trying hard not to smirk. They loved Harry's mouth at times. "Young man, you will apologize to my children. You will be marrying my daughter at the end of next year. The banners will be posted next week. It has all been arranged. Professor Dumbledore has it set up and you will be married the day after your seventeenth birthday." Mrs. Weasley growled out. "I will be speaking to the Headmaster about your attitude."

"I am unaware of you who think you are that entitles you into thinking you can command my son into marrying your daughter. I signed no marriage contract and there hasn't been one issued." The Dark Lord's voice filled with scorn. "As for the Headmaster, I will be speaking to him about you, your conduct, and making sure that he realizes he has no authority over my son but as the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"How dare you? My daughter is going to be the future Lady Potter. We have an agreement. Headmaster Dumbledore signed off on it and you can't break it. We will sue you for breach of contract."

"Mrs. Weasley as the Barrister for the Barbour-Camperdown family and their estates I can assure you that no marriage contract exists. If you do not cease in this rant I will have to seek legal action on behalf of my client and his son."

"Figures, it's Malfoy." Ron glared at Lucius and turned his hate-filled face toward Harry. "Are you bending over for Malfoy Senior or Junior? Doing them both? Is that why you have a new daddy? Does Daddy do you regularly?"

Before Harry could respond the Dark Lord clamped a hand over his mouth. "I believe that was well over the line."

"I believe you need to move it a private setting." One of the Aurors on duty stated. "Mrs. Weasley, I would recommend you control your son. I don't want to have to arrest him. Lord Malfoy, if you could move your clients to a different area while I escort the Weasley family to the train."

"Certainly." Lucius answered as the Dark Lord guided Harry away.

"Harry, I am going to head to Hogwarts and speak to Severus and I will remain there until you arrive if you want." The Dark Lord really wanted to find out about this marriage contract. He was also going to make sure that red-haired brat paid for those remarks.

"No, speak to Ironclaw. You need to find out about that marriage contract. If I need you at Hogwarts it won't be until after the Welcoming Feast or tomorrow. Dumbledore won't have time before then to speak to me. Lucius, can Dumbledore do anything about what happened?"

"Legally, he can't as Hogwarts hasn't officially started. It doesn't start until they are on the train. Since the parents are still in charge on the platform. However, he might try something as I am sure he will hear a lot of conflicting reports. I wouldn't be surprised to see some detentions for Harry."

Draco and Harry exchanged a quick look. "File an official report with the Board, Lucius. Especially since they kept mentioning Dumbledore. I am going to see about this contract and if it is as illegal as I believe it is, Dumbledore going to have a new wife."

"Her brother needs to pay." Harry remarked.

"That he does. I know just how to do it." Draco looked at where the Weasleys were getting onto the train.

"We don't want to know. Go and get on the train, remain in the Slytherin area. Don't let them drag you down to their level." The Dark Lord commented.

 

Chapter 7

Harry and the rest of the Slytherins watched as the Bratty trio kept going up and down the train trying to find out where Harry was. "I wonder how long it will take them to realize that they are missing a compartment?" Pansy asked as they watched the trio pass for the fifth time in under thirty minutes.

"It's them. They won't figure it out." Draco commented. "Granger is all book smarts, not common sense, and the other two, I am not sure if they have any smarts."

"How about some fun?" Blaise glanced at Harry. "You know you want to."

"I do. However, I believe it would be better if we waited. We don't want to give Dumbledore any reason to give us trouble, yet."

"True."

_________________________________________

The Dark Lord with Lucius, meet Ironclaw at Gringotts. They explained the issue, Ironclaw frowned for a few seconds. "I am unaware of any marriage contract. He might have had created one with Sirius Black but never filed it. However, even if he files it now, it would still be illegal. Sirius Black was never Lord Black. He only believed he was. Your son was declared an emancipated minor enabling him to take up the reins of Lord Black. Even if the contract was signed before he was declared a Lord, Headmaster Dumbledore was legally never your son's magical guardian."

"If they try to use a contract, we can call for judgment on it and get it listed as an illegal one. What would happen if it was declared an illegal one?"

"Legally, Dumbledore could be charged with fraud, kidnapping as he placed Lord Black with the Dursley family, child endangerment, and if he was aware of the abuse, child abuse."

"If he releases the contract, how will it appear?" The Dark Lord asked.

"It would appear as it is written as no judgment has been called. However, if you declare all contracts, not signed by you or your son, as illegal they would publish as they are written after judgment." Ironclaw pulled out a piece of parchment, wrote out a clear and concise contract. He produced a bowl. "If you wish, sign your name as the parent, Lord Malfoy as the barrister, we can nullify all unauthorized contracts. Use this quill after dipping it into the bowl. The bowl contains a potion that will nullify any magical contract that was created illegally, and provide a suitable punishment."

They quickly signed, after reading the parchment, stating they didn't authorize any marriage contracts or any contract in regards to Prince Harrison James Potter Black Canmore Normandy Cumbria Barbour-Camperdown, formerly Harry James Potter. They watched as magic seeped into the parchment, suddenly two contracts appeared under the parchment, a copy of each version.

Ironclaw took the parchments and read them. "There is a marriage contract, written and signed by Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Ginevra Weasley, Molly and Arthur Weasley with witnesses of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. The second is a contract authorizing the removal of funds from the Potter family vaults. It was signed by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore. The funds started back in 1981."

"Those funds have been returned." The Dark Lord knew they already dealt with the issue.

"Very true but now you have evidence." Ironclaw handed the illegal contracts to Lucius.

Lucius quickly read them. "My Lord, look at this, once an heir was produced, Miss Weasley was going to be able to take control of everything. Before that, she is listed as allowed up to withdraw a million galleons a month."

"That would wipe out anyone in the matter of a year, depending on their fortune." The Dark Lord began to read the first page of the contract as Lucius moved on to the second page.

"It doesn't get better. I am thankful that they are illegal. This one even references that if Harry refused to fight you that Dumbledore could, with Miss Weasley's permission, take control of Harry. Wait until Dumbledore realizes what the contracts now state. I will have to see if we can find a memory of when Dumbledore and the others have to marry."

"From looking at the marriage contract, it's going to be an interesting wedding." Ironclaw handed them the updated copies of the marriage contract.

Lucius and the Dark Lord started laughing as they read it. "Oh, I want to make sure Severus or Harry get us a memory of when they find out."

"Ironclaw, can you release this since Molly Weasley made such a bold statement on the platform?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, we can."

"Get it out, tonight, in a special edition." Lucius stated. "We need to go and meet with the Board. I set the meeting for 3."

"It is going to be an interesting night for Dumbledore." The Dark Lord grinned.  
________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Granger is already speaking to Dumbledore. She must have run from the carriages." Theo commented as they entered the Great Hall.

"Yes, I wonder how soon I will get a note saying I have to visit him."

"Not sure." Draco commented. "See you afterward."

"Yes, I hope I don't get sick listening to them." Harry muttered as he headed for the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to Neville. He saw the two Weasley had joined Granger up by Dumbledore. He also noticed McGonagall and the rest of the staff weren't happy with the trio.

"Interesting performance on the platform." Neville commented as Harry sat down.

"Yes, I am sure we will all hear about it in the common room." Harry saw Seamus sit down on his other side. Dean was across from him.

"We heard all about it on the train. Each time they couldn't find you, they ranted at us." Dean informed Harry. "How long?"

"No more. Free for all on the three of them. I do expect we are all going to be listening to Granger's ranting for a while." Harry answered. Soon the table was buzzing with the news. The Bratty Trio had made a lot of people very unhappy. He knew the news would also spread to the other houses. He was sure the Slytherins would spread the news.

He ignored Dumbledore's speech and was a bit surprised to see owls flying in as soon as the food appeared on the table. He took his paper from Hedwig, giving her some of his roast beef. "Harry, read your paper." Neville nudged him.

Harry opened his paper and had to cover his mouth.

DUMBLEDORE TO MARRY HIS STUDENTS!!! PARENTS APPROVED!!!

by: Rita Skeeter

I was going to write about a very embarrassing display by Molly Weasley on the train platform this afternoon as the students returned to Hogwarts. In case you missed or haven't heard about it, Molly Weasley and her two youngest along with Hermione Granger verbally attacked Prince Harrison James Potter Black Canmore Normandy Cumbria Barbour-Camperdown and his father Lord Barbour-Camperdown. This was after Mrs. Weasley and Miss Granger physically made unwanted advances toward Heir Barbour-Camperdown. It was a train accident without a train. Lord Barbour-Camperdown was trying to remove him and his son away from the situation when Mrs. Weasley declared that Heir Barbour-Camperdown was to marry her daughter.

"It was shocking. As soon as Heir Barbour-Camperdown title was fully mentioned that gold digger latched onto the poor lad and her mother declared they were to be married." One witnessed stated.

"It was awful. The dirty things coming out of Mr. Weasley's mouth. His mother should be ashamed of him."

In case you are wondering what was said, we have the exact quote. Mr. Weasley said: "so are you bending over for Malfoy Senior or Junior? Doing them both? Is that why you have a new daddy? Does Daddy do you regularly?"

Finally, an Auror stepped into the situation. A very sad commentary on the behavior of the Weasley family. We were just going to print it in tomorrow's papers. However, that was before we learned the shocking truth. This behavior was a ploy. Yes, a ploy, to hide the real marriage contract that is unwanted by their daughter who has an extensive history of being friends with the boys at Hogwarts.

"Miss Weasley wanted to improve her station by latching onto a very handsome young prince." Dowager Middleton stated after seeing the display with her great-grandchildren.

Miss Weasley is to marry Headmaster Albus Dumbledore the day after her 17th birthday. Equally shocking is Ronald Weasley who we have all heard bad-mouth anyone who is gay has to marry Remus Lupin, a known werewolf. Miss Granger must also be married the day after her 17th birthday which is in a few weeks. She is to also be bound to Albus Dumbledore. She is listed as the consort.

The contract, seen below, was approved by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The next shot shows all of their signatures. Questions, I am sure my readers would love answered, are numerous. Why would Albus Dumbledore agree to marry two of his students? Why would their parents agree? Why did the three students agree? Was Miss Weasley so eager to get married? Did she hope to avoid her forthcoming marriage? Is that why she decided to try for someone younger? Is Miss Weasley pregnant? After all, there are numerous rumors concerning the girl's reputation. Is she eager to get a husband to cover her pregnancy.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT." Ginny Weasley threw the paper down. "I'm not." She started crying.

"Harry, are you thinking of what I am thinking?" Neville asked.

"Give her a pregnancy scare?" Seamus asked.

Harry grinned. "Yes. I believe we will have some help with that."

"I'm not marrying Headmaster Dumbledore. Headmaster, do something." Granger had the paper clinched in her hand. It looked like she was trying to strangle it.

"I'm not gay and I refuse to marry Remus."

Dumbledore was still looking down at the paper. "My office, now. Mr. Potter, you will be joining us." Granger, the two Weasleys, and Dumbledore left the Great Hall.

Harry kept eating his dinner. "I wonder what we will have for dessert?"

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster has requested your presence." McGonagall said from behind Harry.

"No idea who you are referencing. My name is Harry Barbour-Camperdown, officially it is Prince Harrison James Potter Black Canmore Normandy Cumbria Barbour-Camperdown. If he wants my presence I will be making a floo call to my father and his barrister as I have done nothing to warrant a visit to the Headmaster's office."

McGonagall wasn't sure what to do exactly. She knew the boy was correct but she also knew that Dumbledore wouldn't take no for an answer. "Mr. Barbour-Camperdown, five points from Gryffindor for lack of respect, come with me." Severus saved her from making the decision.

"Snapey, how wonderful to see your smiling face. Did you have a pleasant summer? I did." Harry rose from his seat.

"Mr. Barbour-Camperdown, ten points from Gryffindor, detention with me for a week."

"Promise? I really, really missed you over the summer. You know, I wanted to ask you, does wearing all that black during the summer make you hot?" Harry could see the Slytherins who knew how well Harry and Severus got along were trying not to laugh while the rest of the school looked shocked.

"Mr. Barbour-Camperdown, my office, now." Snape snarled. "Fifty points from Gryffindor." He headed out of the Great Hall. McGonagall followed Severus out as she was heading to Dumbledore's office.

Harry grinned, waved at everyone then started skipping out of the Great Hal continuing to wave as he went. "He cracked." Dean muttered.

"Payback time." Neville muttered to them. They smirked. They understood.

__________________________________________________________________

"Severus, you could have taken a hundred points." Harry sat down on the couch. "I see Daddy dearest was busy."

"Very. Dumbledore will be getting a letter tomorrow stating he can't pull you into his office's without a legitimate reason. Also, I do expect you to earn a lot of detentions. I want to make sure you can take your NEWTs early if we need to get you out of here he can't create an issue about you needing to attain your NEWTs. 

"Trust me I will be earning a lot of detentions with you. Hey, we had an idea, well Seamus did actually. Is there a way to make Weaslette think she is pregnant?"

"Yes, there is. There is a rare potion. It's not hard to make. The ingredients are a bit tough to gather in this country. The potion will even show up on any healer's scan as positive for pregnancy." Severus went and pulled out the book the potion was in. "I have most of the ingredients as they are the common ones."

"Can He or Lucius get the other stuff?"

"Yes, I believe so. Especially if I inform them what we are planning on doing." Severus would have to have an elf send the message he didn't trust Dumbledore not to read his mail. "What about Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger?"

"Haven't picked anything yet. You have some ideas?"

"Yes, I believe I do. Can you make a Slytherin house meeting tomorrow before lunch?" Since it would be Saturday morning no one would miss Harry.

"Yes, I can use my cloak to sneak away if I have to. Neville and the others will also cover for me. Do you think we can maybe get the two groups to work together?"

"I believe we can. We can discuss it tomorrow. I don't want to keep you here too long. I don't want Dumbledore to get the wrong idea."

Harry nodded and headed back to Gryffindor. He met his friends in the dorm. Lavender was guarding the entrance to the dorm by standing in the doorway with Padma to make sure the Bratty Trio didn't learn anything. "Snape has a potion we can use. He also mentioned he had some ideas for the other two. You guys up for working with some Slytherins?"

The group of friends nodded their agreement. Lavender and Padma gave a smirk. "I believe Pansy can help us with our Granger and Weaslette problem in the dorm. I would say give Granger the potion but I think she is still a virgin."

"She is. She was bragging about it to Weaslette because Weaslette has been trying to get her to agree to go out with Weasel." Padma sat down in the doorway. "Hey, her cat hates her. He might leave a few surprises in her shoes if we ask." Everyone laughed as they knew how much her cat hated Granger. The cat growled if the girl so much as touched him.

"I got all of you some catalogs. I know you loved the t-shirts but I was thinking we are going to need jackets and jerseys soon." Harry went to his trunk and got them out. He passed them to Seamus and Dean to give out to people.

"Good idea. My mum said she can mail them to us if we want to them shipped there instead of here. That way Dumbledore can't know anything." Dean remarked. "She also said if we see something and we can't order it, I can write to her and she will pick it up for us."

"Great. Seamus?"

"Mum is going to check out the other magical shopping areas and send us catalogs from their bookstores. She picked up one from the Irish Corner."

"Good. Padma?"

"Same with my parents. Father and Mother are heading to India in a week." The group of friends had decided over the summer to learn other countries magic including the Slytherin group. The Dark Lord, Lucius, and Severus were very encouraging and already picked up some books from France and Asia for them.

"Lavender?"

"My parents are heading to America. Dad's going to be working in New York. My sister also promised when they visit Washington to pick up anything she finds interesting for us."

"Neville?"

"Gran promised to send me some of the plants. I told her Snape wanted some too so she is going to send him some clippings as soon as the plants are ready."

"Great. We also have a nice supply of ancient magical books. I was allowed to copy all of the books in my new father's library. I have them stored in my trunk under a parsel ward. If they break into my trunk they won't find anything."

"You know the other houses are going to want to join in on this." Dean warned.

"I am counting on it. I was thinking of speaking to the twins about some of the clothing."

"I tried but every time I went to the store Weaslette or Weasel were there." Dean commented. "I got to speak to them in a code for a bit but not too much."

"I tried to write to them but I was afraid that Dumbledore would intercept Hedwig."

"You can send a note using my owl." Padma offered.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I don't want Dumbledore to hurt Hedwig."

"They're coming." Colin Cleevey warned.

All the friends quickly broke apart. Harry moved to sit on the couch. He wanted as many witnesses as possible. Granger, seeing him, started right off. "Harry James Potter, who do you think you are? You didn't show up in Headmaster Dumbledore's office. You need to respect him. He is our Headmaster and he only wants what is best for us. You also lost a lot of points and we haven't even had classes as of yet. I won't even mention the detention with Professor Snape. Honestly, calling him Snapey, you are lacking in the respect your elders' department."

"Does your train of thought have a caboose?" Harry calmly asked, causing a few snickers.

"Don't you talk to her that way." Weasley snapped. "Just because you're a poof doesn't mean you can treat her like that."

"Weasel you are so narrow-minded that you could see through keyholes with both eyes." Granger opened her mouth and closed it unsure of how to respond.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. Talking to your friends like that. They're your best friends." Weaslette tried to sit down next to Harry on the couch but ended up on the floor.

Harry saw Padma's hide her wand. It had begun. The trio was going to learn they weren't as popular as they thought. "They are so fake they make Ken and Barbie jealous." Harry glared at Weaslette. "So did you discuss your honeymoon plans?"

"We're not marrying the Headmaster. You will be marrying Ginny as soon as the contract is fixed. The Headmaster is going to be filing the correct one in Gringotts, tonight."

"Brains aren't everything. In your case they're nothing." Harry went to stand up only to have Weasley punch him in the face.

"RON!" Granger pulled Weasley away.

Harry put his hand to his eye. "I don't know what your problem is but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce."

"Mr. Weasley! My office, right now." McGonagall had just entered the common room in time to see Weasley hitting Harry. She had been alerted to trouble by the seventh year prefect. "Mr. Longbottom, please escort Mr. Barbour-Camperdown to the Infirmary."

As they were walking to the Infirmary. "Neville, do you think Trevor would like to find some spiders and leave them on Weasley's bed?"

"I am sure he would."

Chapter 8

The next few weeks were busy. Granger was having a fit about having to marry Dumbledore while Ginny was having morning sickness. It also didn't help that everyone was calling her Easy Breezy Weasley. Weasley seemed to be stewing and waiting. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors weren't exactly sure what he was planning but they knew he was going to try it when Harry was alone. Weasley was a bully and everyone knew it. Neville, Harry, Lavender, Seamus, Padma, and Dean were sitting at one of the tables, working on their latest Charms assignment. "I think I am saying it wrong." Dean looked up from his book.

"No, you nailed it. You are just flicking at the end." Neville showed Dean the correct wand movement. He watched Dean do it a few times.

"Loosen your wrist, it might stop the flick." Padma tilted her head a bit. "That is what worked for me."

"It's a swish, not a flick, and you need to stress the second e." Granger appeared at the end of the table.

Dean ignored her and cast the spell. It worked. "I guess I was saying it correctly."

"If you want help you only have to ask." Granger's nose went up into the air.

"I'm not a psychiatrist but I'm fairly certain you suffer from an overestimated sense of self-importance." Harry gathered his books, parchment, and capped his inkwell. "I say we go to the library for some peace."

"That wasn't nice. I was only trying to help." Granger had been trying to get back into the good graces of the students but she, as well as the two Weasleys, were not having any luck.

"I'm sorry for the mean, awful, accurate things I said." Harry didn't even glance back as he headed out of the dorm. He could hear his friends following.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Harry was hiding in Severus' office. He had his books out and could hear Severus giving a lecture to some Puffs and Claws. Draco was reading one of many books that lined Severus' office. "When do you think Easy will realize she pregnant?"

"Padma and Lavender said she has been asking questions the last few days and had to borrow a skirt from Granger as hers didn't have any expansion spells on them. Granger gave Easy dieting advice."

"That explains the latest rumor." Draco closed his book. "Wonder who we can get to cast the spell?"

"I am going to get Weasley to do it. He will want to show us we are wrong and will cast the spell." Harry showed Draco the book he was reading. It was a book about healers detection spells.

_________________________________________________________________________

Severus detained Harry as they were about to leave for the dinner in the Great Hall. "Watch out. Dumbledore is set on pulling you into his office, alone."

"Any ideas?"

"A few, all of them involve getting you to reject your new father and I believe he had Molly Weasley make some potions to use. He wants her to send you some treats."

Harry exchanged a quick grin with Severus as they saw the two youngest Weasley heading into the Great Hall.

______________________________________________________________________

"I'm not pregnant." Ginny snapped at a passing Ravenclaw who asked her if eating all that fatty food was good for her baby.

"Well, show them you aren't. Have someone you trust cast a detention spell." Neville suggested, beating Harry to it.

"I don't know the spell."

"I do." Granger's superior tone rang out.

Harry rolled his eyes but was glad his name couldn't be attached to this in any way. "So who wants to cast it?" Dean looked at Weasley. "Your brother would make everyone believe he is protecting you. How about you Granger? Since already know the spell."

"Fine. I will even explain it ahead of time so that no one can accuse me of faking the results." Granger wisely ignored the groans of everyone around her. "If it shows yellow, she isn't pregnant. If it shows green, she is. If it's a boy, it will show blue on top of the spell, red if it is a girl. Purple if it's twins."

"Just do it, Hermione." Weasley had his mouth opened and some food fell out.

"Gross. Close your mouth when you have food in it. Even animals understand that concept." Harry tapped his plate for a new one as some of the flying food landed on his plate. He wasn't the only one.

Granger huffed but pulled out her wand. "Graviditas Revelare." The spell flew at Weaslette and it turned green with purple.

"Professor Dumbledore congratulations. You're going to be a father of twins." Harry raised his glass as everyone cheered.

"No, no, it can't be right. Do it again." Weaslette started screaming. "I can't be pregnant. Mical always wore protection."

"Who's Mical? You told me there wasn't anyone else. You said that you weren't marrying the Headmaster." A seventh-year Hufflepuff yelled. "I demand a paternal test."

Poppy, Minerva, and Dumbledore quickly rushed down to Weaslette. "Miss Weasley come with me to the Infirmary. Mr. York, go with the Headmaster." Poppy escorted the weeping girl out.

"Do you need us to test you, Granger?" Lavender looked at Weasley who was still eating. "You know your sister is heading to the Infirmary?"

"She will be there when I am finished eating."

"No, I don't." Granger picked up her satchel and stormed out of the Great Hall.

_________________________________________________________________________

Of course, since Dumbledore declared that the confirmation of Weaslette's pregnancy was a secret everyone sent a letter home informing their parents and anyone else they could think of. Rita heard about it and had a field day. She republished the original article about the train station and how they now had confirmation that Ginny Weasley was indeed pregnant. Dumbledore denied his involvement which got the DMLE involved as they wanted to make sure there wasn't anything illegal happening. Many parents had written in concerned for their daughters. Ginny, under truth serum, had given a rather large list of names of boys she had sex with. Molly and Arthur were horrified. In all honesty, Molly wasn't, she was only horrified because she thought she taught her daughter better. Since the report was filed at the Ministry it also made the paper.

Dumbledore knew he had to do something. He had tried to get the marriage contract revoked but was informed he had to marry Ginny Weasley and bond with Granger unless he waited until she gave birth and they could confirm he wasn't the father. If he waited, he would still have to provide support and care until that time frame. If she was disowned by her family it would break the contract. However, Dumbledore would still have to see if he was the father. Also, that would mean Granger would become his wife.

The solution was taken out of his hands by Arthur Weasley. He disowned Weaslette and withdrew her from Hogwarts. He shipped her off to some distance cousins. All but Molly agreed with the decision. Dumbledore had to marry Granger by Yule since she was now to be his wife and not his bonded. It also affected Weasley as the public wanted to make sure there wasn't anything going on between Lupin and Weasley and were now going to subject weekly pregnancy tests on Weasley.

Dumbledore was stumped on what to do. He glared at the paper announcing all the new details. He wanted to scream. He had wondered if Harry or Voldemort had a hand in it but Ginny didn't sleep with Harry. The last time she had seen Voldemort she had been a first year. Harry didn't even cast the detection spell or mention it. Molly's declaration at the train station started this mess and he wasn't sure how to fix it.

________________________________________________________________

Harry was sitting in the library with Neville, Dean, and Seamus. They were working on their potion assignment. Draco had already left as he had a date with Pansy. "Potter." Weasley was glaring down at his fellow lions.

Harry ignored him. "Dean, is it four or three stirs counter and then four or three clockwise?"

"Four for each. I remember because I did it three times and it turned my potion that jaundice yellow color. Neville added some ground up bark of Rowan to get it back to normal."

"Thanks."

"Potter, don't you have something to say to me?"

Harry looked up, frowned. "Where does one apply to be a kept man? I wasn't sure if it applied as I know neither you nor Lupin have any money. I mean I thought I saw you kicking a can and wondered if you were already moving in with Lupin."

"Aren't you all high and mighty. Everything is all about Harry Potter." Weasley's face was turning red.

"Hello, you've reached 1-800-NARCISSIST how can you help me?" Harry saw everyone was trying not to laugh. Neville was biting his lip.

"What?" Weasley was confused.

"Do you need a dictionary? I know big words scare you."

"Potter, no baiting the ignorant, detention." Severus was now standing at the end of the stacks.

"Sure, sure, Snapey but he makes it so easy."

"Ten points from Gryffindor and make it two nights."

"How about a week? I'm sure we can work out a deal." Harry smirked as Weasley opened and closed his mouth. Tomorrow night would be a perfect time to work on the spells they were learning for the books they were receiving from the different magical communities.

"I am sure we can arrange it." Severus glared at Weasley. "Weasley, detention with Mr. Filch for creating problems."

Weasley went to open his mouth but Harry beat him to it. "Weasley, I don't want you to feel like you can't express yourself but I do want you to stop talking especially where I can hear you." Harry rose, grabbed his books. "Ready for my detention, Snapey."

"Another week."

"You say the sweetest things to me." Harry followed Severus out of the library. They didn't speak until they were in the dungeons. "Tomorrow night, ROR for some spell prep?"

"That is the plan. I want to review what you have written and what you want to practice."

Chapter 9

Everyone was gathered in the ROR. The Patil twins were laughing at the Weasley twins. "No, I'm Padma." She was wearing a Gryffindor robe.

"But it was Pavarti who got sorted into Gryffindor." George was a bit confused as well as several who didn't know the truth.

"Exactly." Pavarti laughed. "We haven't been in our own houses since our second year."

"That has to be the best prank." Fred Weasley looked at his brother. "Why didn't you think of it?"

"You didn't either."

Levander smirk. "Padma doesn't like the girl who shares her room. She is a bit of a-"

"Professional Bitch works but for some reason, she is afraid of annoying Padma after Harry provided her with some trick." Pavarti gave her twin a look.

"I knew they exchanged houses but no one would believe me." Severus gave Harry a look. "What did you suggest?"

"Merely a demonstration on how to make her books go blank." Harry shrugged. "I was going to use it on Granger but knew Dumbledore would have tossed a fit."

"Indeed." Severus moved to stand in the center of the room. "I have reviewed the list of spells all of you have researched. I was very impressed by the list. Now, Harry has come with up with a parsel spell that will prevent anyone from speaking about what you learn in here. It won't do any damage to you. It will only prevent you from speaking about this to anyone outside of this room. It's a modified version of the Fidelius Charm but no secret keeper is needed. He will place it in the room. If you don't wish this done or want to leave, now is the time."

No one moved. "We worked hard to get here. We aren't leaving." Finnigan held up his flask. "I even been drinking water."

Everyone laughed. Severus began the lesson as soon as Harry finished the spell. Severus went through each spell they would be using that night. He explained where it came from, how to say it, making everyone repeat it numerous times, and watched their wand movements before allowing any spell to be cast.

__________________________________________________________

 

Harry groaned as he saw Lupin walking toward him. "He didn't?" Dean was a bit surprised to see Lupin heading their way.

"He did. This isn't going to be fun." Harry glanced at Draco, who was already heading to get Severus. He ignored the raised eye-brow his t-shirt was getting from Lupin. Today's shirt read: The chains on my mood swing just snapped...Run

"Harry, we need to talk. Perhaps, we can speak in one of the empty classrooms." Lupin glanced around the almost empty library. He had been a bit surprised to find Harry in it.

"No, we don't." Harry wasn't about to go anywhere with the man. He didn't trust him.

"Harry, I'm very concerned. Your attitude, you're distancing yourself from your friends, this whole marriage contract mess. I won't even mention the people you are associating with."

"Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses huh?" He was sitting with Neville, Dean, Seamus, the Patil twins. He knew Lupin wanted him back with the Weasleys and Granger.

"Harry, that wasn't necessary. Your parents and Sirius would be so disappointed in your actions. They died to protect you and you're throwing it all away. The Headmaster, Molly, your friends are very worried about you."

"What language are you speaking? Cause it sounds like bullshit." Harry reigned in his temper. The urge to scream how much of an idiot do you take me for almost passed his lips.

"That is what I am speaking about, young man. Your parents would so be so ashamed of you right now."

Seeing Rita on Lupin's clothes Harry decided for a few home truths. "What about your actions? Leaving me to be abused, stealing from me, trying to force me to marry a pregnant Ginny Weasley. How about never telling me you knew my parents for almost 9 months after meeting me? How about never stopping the abuse you heard happening at my relatives? How about never standing up for me in order to keep me from being returned to their house? How many times did you listen to my screams of pain? How many times did you watch me being worked to death? Starved? My cousin and his gang beating me up? How-"

"Harry, calm down." Severus didn't touch Harry. "Inhale, Harry. Come on, focus on me, not the wolf."

Harry slowly became aware of his surroundings as things crashed to the floor. He took the calming potion Severus handed him. Severus righted one of the turned over chairs and escorted Harry to sit down. "Get out, Wolf."

"I only wanted to speak to Harry about his problems." Lupin tried to get close to Harry but Neville blocked him.

"If ignorance is bliss you must be the happiest person on earth." Dean joined Neville.

"You have the right to remain silent because whatever you say will probably be stupid anyway." Seamus added as he moved to Neville's other side effectively blocking Harry and Severus from Lupin's line of sight.

"In words that you will understand you aren't welcomed here." Padma had her wand out.

"No one hurts Harry." Pavarti joined her sister with her wand pointed at Lupin.

"Exactly." Lucius announced himself from behind Lupin. "I believe you were warned about confronting my client. I will be informing his father. Severus, escort Harry someplace safe."

"Ten points each for defending Barbour-Camperdown." Severus escorted Harry to his quarters. He found the Dark Lord waiting for him.

"I came with Lucius." The Dark Lord grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Harry. "What happened? Draco only said that Lupin showed up and we were needed."

Severus settled Harry down in his spare room with a fretting Dark Lord following behind him. "We need to find a memory to view. I wasn't there until the end." He heard the Dark Lord cast nox as he adjusted the blankets around Harry.

"He's next." Harry informed them. "I want him ruined."

"We will discuss plans after you sleep." Severus knew Lupin was going to regret appearing at Hogwarts today.

____________________________________________________

When they exited the spare room, Lucius, Neville, and Draco were waiting for them with tea. "Neville volunteered his memory for us to watch." Draco officially introduced Neville to his father and the Dark Lord who Draco called Harry's father.

"Please, I know he is the Dark Lord." Neville laughed at the surprised faces. "Harry has been very honest with us. We all agreed a few years ago to follow Harry. If he is with you so are we."

"Let's go to my pensive." Severus had hidden this from Dumbledore. The man believed he had the only one in Hogwarts and the Order. Well, until Harry had the goblins demand the return of the Potter-Black items that he had withdrawn from the vaults. He escorted them to his private lab and opened the secret door inside of it. They entered another room. "Dumbledore thinks it unused."

They watched the memory. The Dark Lord and Lucius reviewed it again as Severus, Draco, and Neville waited. When they existed the pensive the Dark Lord was a lot calmer but his anger was still there. He used the time to gain control over his emotions as they returned to Severus' quarters. "Rita was there. Lucius, I want her to write about the confrontation. Neville, your grandmother would be a great asset in getting the Board and Wizengamot involved in ousting Dumbledore. Everyone in the library needs to write home to their parents confirming what Rita will write."

"Already on it. I already told them to write home. My Grandmother is already on team Harry."

"Good. Lucius, you will remain here. I'm going to make an entrance. It's about time Dumbledore learned Harry is protected." The Dark Lord smirked. "When I arrive, you and Severus will have to meet me, escort me to his office. If I could get there without the portraits warning him we are coming I would. Lucius, we are going to demand a magical restraining order on the wolf and Molly Weasley."

"We have the grounds for it." Lucius began to write the order in his mind. "Might I also suggest you add some of his other Order members? I would suggest the ones we know he has used as guards at Harry relatives' house."

"I already planned on it. However, they will be added after Rita's article. While you wait for me to return, write Rita, make sure it makes the morning paper."

"Lupin needs to pay." Harry stated from the bedroom door. He had been listening.

"I thought you were sleeping." Severus knew he had to be a bit magical drained after the display in the library.

"I was dozing when you returned. I could hear you but I wanted to make my feelings known."

"Back to bed." The Dark Lord ordered.

"I have a mild sleep potion which will help."

Harry nodded as he turned. "Thanks, everyone."

__________________________________________________________

Harry joined Neville, Dean, and Seamus on their trek to the Great Hall for breakfast. The trio had stopped by Severus' quarter to gather Harry. "Granger and Weasley were quiet last night. Had a silencing charm while they were talking."

"Too bad for them that Weasley cast it. Levander broke it. We spent the night listening to them whine about their problems. However, one interesting thing, Dumbledore is going to ask Molly Weasley to make you a Weasley Jersey but the yarn is going to have compulsions on it." Dean really couldn't believe the lengths they were going to in order to regain control over Harry.

"Oh, Granger also mentioned that Weaslette lost her baby two weeks ago but she is already living with a guy. Guess who?" Seamus looked around, making sure no one was watching them as they were speaking. The privacy charm was already up.

Harry's eyes went big. "No!"

"Yes, turns out Dumbledore arranged for her to met your cousin. He is hoping they will have a kid, a magical one. We know how they feel about magic." Neville put a hand on Harry's arm, stopping him from walking. "Ginny was never disowned. They only announced it as a way to stop the wedding. They believe if she marries a muggle it might stop her from marrying Dumbledore. Granger is holding out and hoping it might work. If it does they have a plan for her. They didn't say what."

"I will let Severus know. He can write to Lucius and Daddy Dearest."

Chapter 10

Harry nudged Neville as Granger sat down. "She is going to have a fit."

"Yes, she is and I'm going to enjoy it." Neville saw Seamus and Dean enter the Great Hall with Draco and Padma. Weasley looked ready to say something but Granger stopped him. "That is interesting."

"Indeed. She normally lets him run his mouth. Tighter leash?" Harry glanced around and all his true friends were in key positions to protect each other if Dumbledore or anyone in the Order tried anything. They had their sleeper hitters stationed around the hall. They were the ones that wouldn't draw their wands until it was necessary and only with a signal from Harry or Severus.

The owls flew in as Dumbledore took his seat. "I hope he doesn't get comfortable." Neville laughed at Seamus' remark.

Harry gave Hedwig a piece of bacon as she let go of the morning paper. Yesterday had been very informative and Harry knew Lucius, Severus, and the Dark Lord had been very busy. Rita was going to be earning her pay and enjoying it at the same time.

GINNY WEASLEY NOT DISOWNED

by Rita Skeeter

Yes, everyone, in a Machiavellian plan by Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley is now in a relationship with Harry Potter's muggle cousin and isn't disowned. Yes, you read correctly. Ginny Weasley hasn't been disowned like we were informed and is instead trying to get the Potter fortune by getting pregnant by Dudley Dursley, Harry's cousin. She reportedly lost her baby but rumor has it wasn't by accident.

Now, I know you are wondering how this all works and so were we. We did some research. According to what we discovered, if Miss Weasley gets pregnant, might be able to pass the child off as Harry Potter's based on the muggle science of DNA. Now, who my dear readers could have provided that bit of information. I'm sure the brightest witch of her generation would know about muggle science. We know how she loves to brag about her knowledge concerning her muggle education. Another ploy to snag Prince Harrison James Potter Black Canmore Normandy Cumbria Barbour-Camperdown and avoid her marriage to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster Dumbledore has been delaying his own marriage to Hermione Granger. Now, since Ginny Weasley hasn't been disowned, we have to wonder why the delays? Are they waiting for a baby to force a certain Prince into marriage?

Is just another delay so Miss Weasley can lay claim to Prince Harrison's titles and vaults? Why delay the bonding of the Headmaster and Hermione Granger? Are the trio hoping to escape the marriage contract by finding alternate ways around it? What other plans are they going to attempt? Are compulsion spells woven into clothes next?

It another failed attempt to regain control over Prince Harrison, Remus Lupin appeared at Hogwarts yesterday trying to get the Prince into a private room. Why was a known werewolf granted entrance? What defense do we have for our children if werewolves can enter Hogwarts? Why was he allowed entrance? Why was he allowed access to Prince Harrison? Where was the Headmaster? The rest of the staff? 

You can watch the memory and see the attempt at regaining control (see memory below). Why are they so determined to separate a father and son? Why are they so determined to have Ginny Weasley married to Prince Harrison? Is going after a muggle relative something we want to encourage? Creating a baby to gain access to someone's vault something we want to encourage? When do we draw the line and inform Headmaster Dumbledore enough is enough? When do we demand that he fulfill the marriage contract he created? We have all seen the man enforce compliance with marriage contracts before, including forcing a woman in a coma having to marry the man who threw her out a window when she wanted to dissolve the marriage contract. Why should he be any different?

"I'm not marrying the Headmaster. I'm not honoring anything to do with that contract." Granger's face was bright red and she looked ready to explode. "Harry Potter, you ought to be ashamed of yourself. You know you love Ginny."

"Granger, Granger, you're the reason the gene pool needs a lifeguard." Harry folded the paper. He was going to be keeping it.

"Stop being sarcastic this is important." Granger looked ready to pull her wand out. Weasley had his hand on his wand but hadn't pulled it out yet. Dean had his wand pressed into Weasley's side.

"I am not sarcastic. I am really mean and people think I am joking." Harry looked at Neville. "It's true."

"We know." Neville wanted to laugh at Granger's face. He had never seen her so mad.

"Harry, you can't-"

"Shhh....no one cares, least of all me." Harry stood up. "Off to potions, Snapey might give me more detentions if I'm early or is it late? He wasn't very clear. The man is so confusing. Well, rules were meant to be broken."

"Detention, Potter." Severus could hear Minerva and Dumbledore arguing quietly about the paper. Dumbledore wanted to drag Harry up to his office, while Minerva was defending him while demanding he does something about Granger and Weasley.

____________________________________________________

The group was sitting in the ROR waiting for Severus to arrive for the training session. "Harry, Granger was having a fit in the common room. They had a silencing cone up but she was clearly furious." Dean handed Neville his Herbology assignment. "Can you review that, make sure I got it right?"

"Sure."

"I think they were a tad upset about something my father and Lord Malfoy did."

"That is an understatement. Father presented the case before the Wizengamot this morning and this afternoon it was ruled that Dumbledore had to marry them both this coming weekend. I got a letter after dinner. Father wanted me to warn Harry in case they try anything." Draco handed Seamus his potion assignment. "Just make the small changes, you were off on the stirring."

"That explains her foul mood, not that Weasley was in a better one. I caught him taking his anger out on a few younger years. I reported it to McGonagall so he might lose his prefect badge." Terry leaned back against the pillow he had asked for, getting comfortable.

"I filed a complaint too." Susan sighed. "I doubt it will do anything. Our dear Headmaster seems determined to keep Granger and Weasley happy."

"I can put my weight behind it." Severus stepped into the room causing all by Harry to jump a bit in surprise. He looked at Harry, who gave him a slight grin. "Saw me?"

"Felt your magic coming and saw you when you entered." Harry tossed a quick stunner at Severus as Severus cast a quick hex at Harry. The students wisely took cover and watched Severus and Harry have their duel. They were taking notes as the two fought. Each fought dirty. Severus explained that an honor duel was just that, an honor duel. However, in fighting an enemy everything and anything was useable. Severus had given them lessons on what spells the Order favored, what spells Aurors favored, and what spells Death Eaters favored. Every other Saturday, Severus had everyone work on counters to any spell that was favored by those three groups. 

Once the duel was over Severus had each student submit a copy of what spells the recognized. After he collected them, using a spell he put them on the chalkboard. Severus went over each spell, what it did, and if he had a counter or could be shielded. Severus took the list of spells that many didn't recognize and made a list for the students. "Study these spells. We will duel next time using them. Try and practice them here during the week if you can. After the Yule holiday, we will have a dueling competition here. Winner will be given a prize." Severus glanced at Harry. "Harry will be exempt from the duel. The winner will face him."

__________________________________________________________

Draco could see Weasley and Granger sit down behind Harry. Harry had hoped that Granger and Weasley wouldn't look for him in the library. "So do you think Weaslette will be daring and wear white?"

"That would be daring. Everyone knows she shouldn't wear anything but red."

"How dare you! That is my sister and she wouldn't be marrying Dumbledore if it wasn't for you and your Death Eater friends. It's all your fault."

"I would challenge you to a battle of wits but I see you are unarmed and while Granger might be entertaining, she always folds to soon." Weasley had his wand pointed at Harry. "Put that away before you hurt yourself. Why they allow the hopeless to carry wands I will never understand." Harry faced Draco. "His mother should have thrown him away and kept the stork."

"You are sooooo rude. There is no need to say things like that." Granger stomped her foot. "You know you should be marrying Ginny."

"Two wrongs don't make a right, take your parents as an example." Harry looked at Draco. "Their birth certificates are an apology letter from the condom factory." Harry stepped aside as Weasley went to punch him, Weasley crashed to the floor.

"Harry Potter, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"I wasn't going to stand still and let him punch me. It's not my fault he can't keep his hands to himself."

"Mr. Weasley, detention. Miss Granger take your friend and leave. You are banned from the library for a week." Mrs. Pince was standing by her desk and pointed to the exit. Harry was about to make a comment about them being too stupid to find the exit without assistance but refrained.

"Stopping yourself from commenting had to hurt." Draco watched Granger struggle to drag a furious Weasley out of the library.

"You have no idea."

Chapter 11

"Harry, I would hide if I were you." Dean rushed out as Neville was trying to catch his breath. Dean was a bit out of breath too but not as bad as Neville.

"Sorry, ran here." Neville inhaled. "They're married." Shock rang out in the room as the news spread. "They just returned from the Ministry."

"What? They didn't do it here?" Harry and a few other Gryffindors were surprised that Dumbledore didn't do it at Hogwarts. They knew the man viewed Hogwarts as his own stronghold.

"No, Weasley returned, ranting about how his sister and Granger were married to Dumbledore and it was all your fault. After that, he started complaining about Lupin." Seamus joined them. "I lingered wanted to hear what else Weasley said as McGonagall pulled him into her office concerning his colorful language. Granger and Easy arrived as she closed her door."

"So what did you learn?" Lavender, always eager for gossip, asked the question they all wanted to have answered. The more information they could use to ruin Dumbledore the better, especially when it was the truth.

"Well, we knew they had to marry and bond this weekend. However, it seems the dear Headmaster didn't want any more headlines, so he arranged a quick marriage to Easy Breezy and a bonding with Granger. He had Fudge do the ceremony, with Fudge, the Weasleys, and the Grangers as witnesses." Seamus took a swig of his flask. "McGonagall didn't even know as Weasley started yelling at her about her stopping the wedding and bonding."

"How was he expecting her to stop it?" The Patil twins asked together, reminding them of the Weasley twins.

"Well, I saw a ring on Weasley's hand. I think he married Lupin too." Neville could finally speak. "I don't think he was expecting that and based on his reaction he isn't very happy about the surprise sprung on him."

"That was an understatement. McGonagall was furious with his language." Seamus had never seen McGonagall so furious.

"So he's married to Wolfboy. Isn't that interesting." Harry wondered if Dumbledore forced the marriage between Weasley and Lupin to protect Lupin. Link Lupin to the side of the Light, linking him to a well known Light family would go a long way to achieving that goal. He would be writing to his new Father. It would be a very interesting letter.

"I wonder if the wedding night is tonight or already happened since they weren't here last night?" Padma exchanged a glance with Lavender and her sister. They knew Granger and Easy would be complaining in their dorm room tonight.

"Well, we know who is going to be bending over or bent over." Seamus laughed as others remembered Weasley's remark about Harry on the train platform. "I hope he doesn't go into details about the service. Sorry, Harry, but I don't want to hear about that."

"I feel the same way. So, they did a quiet wedding, bonding." Harry looked over at the girls. "How do feel about informing everyone. I'm sure it will make the paper but I want everyone to hear about it from us, especially Weasley's fit and McGonagall pulling him into her office. Make them wonder why it was done in secret. Encourage them to write home."

"I will take great pleasure in doing that." Lavender knew she would tell Pansy first and Susan after that. "Susan might have more information too. She went home this weekend."

"She might." Neville agreed. "I will see what Luna can provide too."

"I'll get a public detention with Snape, that will be our meeting night. Neville, you will need to secure the ROR. Dean and Seamus pass the message to our Ravenclaw friends. Lavender pass it to Pansy to pass to the Slytherins."

______________________________________________________________

Lucius laughed as he read the note from Fudge. "What is so funny, my dear?" Narcissa put down the letter she had been reading. It had become a regular morning routine to read their mail during breakfast.

The Dark Lord had a letter from Harry that he had just finished reading. "I believe it has to do with some weddings that happened this past weekend. Harry wrote me an interesting letter." If anyone had told him he would have a son. A son who was his Horcrux and the former Harry Potter last year he would have cursed them. Harry would never be a Death Eater but he was proving to a lot more than he had ever thought. Harry kept him on his toes. The boy was a rare surprise.

"Yes, indeed. It seems there were a wedding and two bondings. We knew that Dumbledore had to get married but it appears to keep the headlines under control. Dumbledore also bonded with Granger as did Lupin and Weasley. However, there are two funny things Cornelius wrote. One is that Lupin and Weasley weren't aware they were going to be bonded, they spent an hour listening to the Weasley family fight with their youngest son while Dumbledore pressured Lupin."

"That isn't surprising. I can't see either of them agreeing to their bonding, despite the contract." The Dark Lord knew Dumbledore was given no choice when he was to be bonded.

"The second is the funniest. In order to make sure they don't try to void the Marriage Contract, they are to be tested to make sure that they completed the contracts. Cornelius says that due to their past experiences with Dumbledore's denial about the marriage contract it was decided that they would try to void the contract by not fulfilling it." Lucius laughed again.

The Dark Lord and Narcissa laughed. "I do hope they aren't going to have Poppy verify the completion of the contract." The Dark Lord was going to make sure the contract was complete. He wasn't going to give Dumbledore any wiggle room. Dumbledore's reputation was slowly being destroyed.

"I am going to make sure Cornelius has someone not in Dumbledore's pocket verify the facts. I'm sure Umbridge is going to take great enjoyment in making sure Lupin and Weasley are carefully watched." Lucius made a few notes on the letter for him to address with Fudge.

_____________________________________________________________________

Granger, Weasley, and Easy Breezy appeared in the common room on Sunday night, shortly before curfew. "Congratulations, Dumbledore, Dumbledore, and Lupin." Harry's wand sent some confetti into the air. "So when are the babies due?" Harry was lounging on the red couch in the center of the room opposite the gold one.

"This is all your fault!!!!!" Granger screamed at Harry. "If you honored the real contract, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"How does that work? If it wasn't an honest contract, you could have called for judgment since your married it means the contracts were valid." Neville could see many nodding their head in agreements. Neville and the other pureblood had been teaching the half-bloods and muggle-born about the different things that Dumbledore wasn't going to teach them. Most of the upper years had taken OWLs in course that Dumbledore didn't allow to be taught.

"You had to sign the contract." Colin saw his brother take a discrete picture of the furious trio.

"I heard they did. After all, Dumbledore tried to get out of it." One of the younger years yelled out. "Tried really hard to get Easy married to Harry."

"It's Headmaster Dumbledore and her name is Ginny." Granger snapped.

"Yes, everyone we must remember that there are three Dumbledores at Hogwarts now. We do have to keep them straight, though I do believe Lupin will be easy." Harry watched the fury flare up in the three newly married students. "I do not want Mrs. Hermione Dumbledore to get upset at us for not referring to them in the correct manner."

"Why are you being so difficult?" Granger stomped her right foot as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not trying to be difficult, it just comes naturally." Harry was going to enjoy tormenting them. "So, what is your formal title? Mrs. Headmaster, Mrs. Dumbledore, Mrs. Dumbledore Two? How about you, Weasley? Wolfboy? I know, it's Puppy."

Weasley didn't even bother to speak he just flew across the room but he didn't get very far before he landed on the floor with a thud. Seamus twirled his wand. "Stunner."

"What is going on in here?" McGonagall looked down at the stunned form of Ron Weasley.

"Same thing as always." One of the fifth year prefects stepped forward. "They came in and started verbally attacking Harry. He-" He pointed to Weasley. "-went to hit Harry, again. Seamus stunned him before he could."

"That isn't true." Easy screamed.

A chorus of yes it is was almost shouted by all. McGonagall removed the spell from Weasley. "Come with me, you three. I'm not allowing you to remain in Gryffindor any longer."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had slipped out earlier in the morning to meet up with Severus in his potion lab. He enjoyed just relaxing without having to be on guard. It was the one day a week he got to destress. 

"Interesting weekend?" Severus didn't stop cutting up the ingredients he was working on. "Start grounding up the snake fangs."

"Yes, very. What did you hear?"

"Dumbledore dragged me and Minerva into his office last night after curfew. Dumbledore informed us that he is married and bonded, so is Lupin. Minerva reported what happened upon the return of Ronald Weasley to Hogwarts. As usual, Dumbledore tried to defend the three idiots. However, Minerva refused to allow idiotic three to return to Gryffindor. They now have rooms near the Headmaster."

"Yes, the trio decided to pull it's all my fault they were now married and Weasley tried to hit me. Seamus stunned him. I figure you give me a detention, publically, and Neville and the others will meet us in the ROR."

"The Snapey routine?" Severus arched a brow.

"Works."

"True. I will speak to Lucius before assigning the detention. I will give you your detention at lunch." Today was the one day that Severus didn't have morning classes and he always enjoyed the time in his lab without anyone but Harry aiding him. Harry and Severus worked quietly until it was time for breakfast. Harry slipped out of the lab and out of Slytherin under his invisibility cloak. He couldn't wait to get out from under Dumbledore's watchful eye.

 

Chapter 12

Harry was trying to ignore Granger has she set up her potion station next to his. He had his notes out with a protective shield over them and already had gathered his ingredients. Granger had arrived earlier than normal. Harry had been ignoring the trio since they weren't allowed to sit at Gryffindor table any longer. Most of the students were actually ignoring them. Dumbledore had taken to hiding in his office, after receiving numerous howlers at breakfast the next morning after their bonding.

"You don't have the correct ones." Granger's voice carried. Since the bonding Granger seemed more determined to show she wasn't going to rely on the Dumbledore name. She was determined to prove that she was smart. She wanted to show everyone that all the bragging Dumbledore had done about her being the brightest witch of her generation was the truth.

"If you're crazy and you know it, shake your potion bottle." Harry started singing. "If you're crazy and you know it, shake your potion bottle." He held up a bottle and shook it. He started humming the words as he began to work on his potion. Granger's hand went up into the air. She frantically waved it while Severus kept ignoring it. Harry lit his fire under his cauldron. Granger was about to jump out of her seat when Severus arrived at their table.

"Yes, Granger?" Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had tried to find a way to the annoying trio out of classes but there wasn't anything he could use.

"Harry's not working on the right potion. He has gotten the wrong ingredient and isn't cutting the ingredients he has correctly." Granger sent a smug look at Harry. Granger had been trying to find a way to get Harry into trouble.

Severus glanced at Harry's cauldron. "Potter, what are you making?" Severus recognized the base of what Harry was making but he wasn't sure what Harry was doing.

"Well, Snapey, I was working on a potion that you referenced in your lecture on mental health issues." Harry cut up some ginseng root. He held it up. "It's not just for tea." He dropped it into the cauldron. "I wanted to see if I can adapt the basic stabilizing potion."

"Are you insane? You aren't able to create your own potions." Weasley almost shouted. "Your ego certainly has grown so perhaps you are mental."

"Insane? I prefer the term mentally hilarious." Harry laughed as he handed his notes to Severus. It was something they had been discussing when Harry usually joined Severus in the morning for potion making. Severus had been teaching him, as well as several others, the more advanced potion making skills.

"Potter, detention, tonight. It's Professor Snape. Change the rosebuds to three, dice the ginger, not grind." Severus handed the parchment back. He knew word would spread for everyone to meet in the ROR as he saw Neville tilt his head in acknowledgment. "Granger, ten points for not minding your own business or is it Dumbledore?"

Granger slammed her knife down. "It's Granger-Dumbledore, sir." She was getting annoyed at defending her name. "I am not giving up my own name."

Severus turned. "Weasley, is it Lupin or Weasley-Lupin, now?" He almost called Weasley, Wolfboy but knew Dumbledore would have a fit when Dumbledore would hear of it.

Weasley glared. Harry couldn't resist. "He always finds himself lost in thought; it's unfamiliar territory." Students started laughing. Weasley's face turned red.

"Harry!" Granger's voice hit a new high that reminded people of fingers on a blackboard.

"Potter, detention tomorrow night." Severus was actually enjoying this year at Hogwarts.

_______________________________________________________________

Harry handed the note to Severus. Severus arched a brow. "So, he wants to meet with you, promising it will be just you and him."

"I think Daddy Dearest will find it interesting." Harry had the note delivered to him by a house-elf after his Charms class. "Dobby told me that Granger and Weasley were up in his office after lunch. When I saw them in Charms they seemed very smug."

"Dumbledore might go two ways if you meet with him alone. I know he would drug you with a potion. He would either go with a compulsion or a personality change one. He would believe a personality change would be best. He certainly doesn't like the true you." Severus knew Granger could brew both of the potions and that Granger would be willing to brew them.

"I'm not going to meet him alone. Perhaps Dumbledore would love a one on one with Daddy Dearest?"

"I'm sure he would love it." Severus knew the Dark Lord would love to gut Dumbledore. Dumbledore was focusing so much Harry and not what the Dark Lord was doing. The Dark Lord and the dark faction were moving their plans forward. Severus was to keep feeding Dumbledore information but Dumbledore hadn't even had a meeting beyond meetings concerning Harry and Dumbledore's issues. "I'll send it out. He might be watching Hedwig and have a redirect on your mail."

"He would."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was standing by the front doors to Hogwarts. He could see the Dark Lord walking up the stone gravel path. He had gotten another note via house-elf asking him to be at Dumbledore's office after Harry's DADA class. Harry included a copy of the note from Dumbledore. The Dark Lord smirked as he saw Harry leaning against the door jam. "Hello, Father."

"Harry. Are you joining me?" The Dark Lord knew Dumbledore had the paintings and ghosts as spies.

Harry handed the Dark Lord the note he had received earlier. The Dark Lord read the note. It was a repeat of the one Dumbledore had sent to Harry previously. "It would be polite."

"Indeed, it would be." Harry walked with the Dark Lord up to the Headmaster's office.

"Sorry for being late, I got caught up enjoying my last few minutes of not being here." Harry entered Dumbledore's office first.

"My boy, how-" Dumbledore stopped talking when the Dark Lord entered the office.

"Dad wanted to be here for the meeting." Harry was almost bouncing at wondering how Dumbledore as going to get out of this.

"Yes, I was a bit surprised to find out my son was called to your office without receiving a letter concerning the meeting."

"Yes, well, please take a seat. Now, it wasn't because of any transgression on Harry's part. I just wanted to check in with Harry and see how everything was progressing." Dumbledore sat down once the Dark Lord took a seat.

"I see. What exactly did you wish to know about my son? Do you discuss all the students' private lives?" The Dark Lord knew Dumbledore had never cared about any other student like he did Harry. Not even the Marauders got this kind of attention from Dumbledore.

"I have been deeply concerned about Harry. His attitude has changed greatly and it's been very distressing to his friends." Dumbledore glanced at Harry.

"I'm not saying I hate them but I would unplug their life support to charge my phone." Harry looked at the Dark Lord. "He means the two Weasleys and Granger."

"You mean the three who have been ignoring your request for them to leave you alone?" The Dark Lord was going to have to find out where Harry came up with his comebacks. He needed to borrow a few of them. He loved the t-shirts he had seen Harry wearing.

"Yes, those three." Harry leaned back in his chair, waved his hand toward Dumbledore. "He seems to believe that if they keep annoying me I will joyfully become friends with them."

"I see. So basically this meeting was about getting you to change your friends to ones he approves of." The Dark Lord had numerous updates from Severus detailing everything that had been happening at Hogwarts. Severus had sent a note about this meeting and it had included what he believed the meeting was about giving Harry some potions. The Dark Lord wordless banished small bits of tea and other things on the tea tray that Dumbledore's right to his own potion lab. He knew the old man wasn't going to offer them that tea.

"Yes. They happen to be his wife, bonded, and brother-in-law now."

"Oh, how terribly rude of me. I did forget to say congratulations on your nuptials." The Dark Lord saw the flash of anger pass through Dumbledore's eyes.

"Thank you, I will pass on your kind words." Dumbledore ran his hand down his beard, trying to think of how to regain control of the meeting. He certainly wasn't expecting Harry to bring his new father. "I'm still concerned about his new attitude."

"New?" The Dark Lord looked at Harry. "Are you failing your classes?" Harry and Severus sent him letters at least once a week. Severus kept him up to date on the status of the training of the students who were with them.

"No." Harry could see Dumbledore was wondering what was going on.

"Are you bullying anyone or getting bullied?"

"No."

"Detentions?"

"Just with Professor Snape, like normal. He gets upset when I call him Snapey." Harry knew his admittance surprised Dumbledore.

"I see. You know you shouldn't?"

"Yes, but it gets me away from those three. I rather face a detention with Professor Snape then listen to them especially Weasley. He tried to hit me the other day, again." Harry leaned toward the Dark Lord. "It's the one where I wrote that Seamus stunned him."

"I see." The Dark Lord faced Dumbledore. "It seems to me that since my son is getting detentions to get away from your wives and brother-in-law that they're the issue, not my son."

"Perhaps a restraining order might work?" Harry helpfully suggested.

"Perhaps, I will speak to Lord Malfoy. I'm sure we can prevent them from interrupting your education even further." The Dark Lord could see Dumbledore wasn't happy hearing this information. He liked the look on the man's face.

"I'm sure we can work this out. It's a slight misunderstanding." Dumbledore didn't want to have any more problems with the Ministry or the papers.

"Keeping them away from me works wonders."

"I do have to agree. If I hear of any more interactions outside of any classroom interactions I will file a restraining order. Do you understand, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes. I will inform Hermione, Ginny, and Ron." Dumbledore was going to have to find a way to get Harry under control but without doing anything that would result in a restraining order.

"That also includes your new mother-in-law and anyone else in your Order." The Dark Lord watched the surprise on Dumbledore's face when he mentioned the Order. "My son hasn't kept anything hidden from me." The warning was clear in his tone.

"No, I told him everything." Harry stressed the word everything.

"I see. I only wanted the best for Harry." Dumbledore gave a slight smile.

"I'm sure. Is there anything else?"

"No. I believe we covered my concerns." Dumbledore wondered when Fate decided to turn against him.

"Very good, I would like to have some time with Harry before I leave. I know he has no classes for the rest of the day."

"As long as he is back by curfew." Dumbledore warned. The Dark Lord and Harry rose. "Thank you for your time."

"Pleasure meeting you, Professor Dumbledore." The Dark Lord headed for the door. Harry was behind him. Harry waved at Dumbledore as they exited.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Lord and Harry headed to Severus’ quarters. They didn’t speak as they walked. Once Severus granted them entrance, the Dark Lord put up Parselwards to protect them. Harry sat down on the couch in his favorite spot. The Dark Lord sat down opposite him. Severus sat in his favorite chair. “Dumbledore was surprised.” Harry had enjoyed watching Dumbledore try to cover what he wanted to really discuss and have happened.

“Yes, he was. He also didn’t recognize me.” The Dark Lord knew it was time to start being seen in public and work the Ministry. Dumbledore not being able to produce Voldemort would do more damage while the dark worked behind the scenes. Lucius would remain in charge of the Wizengamot. Eventually, they would have to get rid of Fudge and Umbridge.

“That is good. He is going to keep trying. He won’t be so straight in his way of doing it. He will try to be a Slytherin in his attempts.” Severus summoned an elf for some tea. “While he likes to act like a Gryffindor, he can be a Slytherin.”

“I believe Lucius will be able to assist. He can use the Board, Wizengamot, and the Ministry. We will have to be subtle.” The Dark Lord knew Lucius was going to enjoy the slow destruction of Dumbledore and the Order.

“Umbridge time?” Harry looked at the Dark Lord with hope in his eyes. He really wanted to get even with Umbridge, but he could wait. Umbridge would eventually pay for what she did, but if they could use her, why not do it?

“Yes, Lucius has already spoken to Fudge about getting her involved with making sure the contacts are fulfilled. I am going to have him look into the detentions, and see if the Board can deal with the issues. Dumbledore’s favoritism needs to end.” No Slytherin liked the way Dumbledore allowed his lions to get away with everything. The Dark Lord knew Severus had almost been killed by that favoritism.

“We have to make sure she isn’t given any power except for enforcing the contract. Last year I’m sure I wasn’t the only one who wanted the woman dead.” Severus had slipped the woman several potions during the year. He still sent her a potion a month for what she did to Harry. Most of the potions weren’t dangerous but they did cause her discomfort and nightmares. One potion he used, when he discovered the scars, was for her to feel the pain the students felt when they used the Blood Quill.

“I agree.” The Dark Lord was also going to be visiting the woman as soon as she wasn’t of use any longer. Neither man missed Harry rubbing his hand over the scars she left. The Dark Lord wasn’t going to allow her to get away with hurting his son. He would make sure she paid for hurting Harry and the other students.

“Do you think he is going to want to allow the three of them to return to Gryffindor?” Harry wasn’t sure if that would be a help or a hindrance. It would hinder their working against Dumbledore, but it would help them in knowing what was going on. Weasley couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He hadn’t really seen Weaslette, so he wasn’t sure what was going on with the girl. Granger was a tougher nut to crack but she was also the one who put things together faster.

“I believe so, I heard him trying to pressure Minerva into allowing the three of them to return to Gryffindor dorm. He even promised if they created problems, he would remove them permanently. So it’s only a matter of time before Minerva caves, even if just to shut Dumbledore up.” Severus knew the other Heads of Houses were in agreement with Minerva in preventing them from returning. They weren’t happy with how Dumbledore was treating Harry and allowing the three Gryffindors torment so many others. A lot of the older staff was comparing them to the Marauders and how they were allowed to get away with things and where it led Black. Dumbledore still hadn’t cleared the man’s name.

“How have the lessons been going?” The Dark Lord knew Harry couldn’t write directly to him. Harry had to sneak his letters out using Severus or Draco. They all provided some information about the lessons but also about what Dumbledore was doing, what things they needed for lessons, even the latest gossip. Gossip usually had a grain of truth in it.

“Good. Harry had a lot of strong supporters already. Lucius should speak with Lady Longbottom when he gets a chance. Also, Madam Bones is aware of the situation.” Severus had been surprised at the number of people that Harry had loyal to him. He knew children also influenced how their parents viewed things. Susan was very open with her aunt, and while her aunt didn’t know Harry’s father was really the Dark Lord, she did know what Dumbledore had done.

Madam Bones had written to Severus asking for information as well as writing to the Dark Lord. She agreed with holding off, but she was also gathering her own information regarding Dumbledore. Dumbledore wasn’t aware of her involvement. Severus knew the Dark Lord referred her to Ironclaw to help in pressing charges in the future against Dumbledore. The goblins also want their own revenge against Dumbledore.

“I always told my true friends what was going on. They have been with me from the start, once we caught on to what was going on they were my support. They were the ones that kept me sane.” Harry knew Neville, Dean, Seamus, and the others were his true friends.

They were ready to fight Dumbledore and the Dark Lord if they had too. Once they knew the Dark Lord was protecting Harry, they had no problem joining Harry in staying out of the war or fighting for the dark. Everyone was enjoying the lessons, lessons that they would never get because of Dumbledore and his increasing desire to remove things from their world.

“They have surprised me. All of them are eager to learn. They have surpassed what I was expecting to teach them by the end of the term. I’m already advancing their lessons to include the magic that Dumbledore had prohibited but isn’t classified as dark.”

“Good, I’ll send more books if needed. Let me know if anyone needs anything special. I heard Neville was good with plants.” The Dark Lord wanted to encourage as much knowledge as the student was going to be willing to learn.

“As much as the boy has improved in potions, it will never be his field. He is, however, incredible with plants. Some of the plants that Dumbledore has prohibited from being used in Hogwarts would aid Mr. Longbottom’s performance and I believe he will have an apprenticeship with Pomona once we get rid of Dumbledore.” Severus had been trying for years to get the apprentice program reinstated at Hogwarts but Dumbledore blocked it.

Most of the staff wanted it. They knew that they needed to encourage more wizards and witches to remain in their world. The apprentice program would help the students to remain as they would be able to get jobs or even open stores. Everyone knew that the British were behind in their education and it was getting worse each year.

“I believe Narcissa has some plants that Mr. Longbottom will enjoy.” The Dark Lord had a feeling that over the upcoming holiday, Neville Longbottom was going to be visiting his house as well as Malfoy Manor. He also thought his house was going to be filled with students from all houses. He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t dreading it. He knew the Death Eaters would enjoy passing on their knowledge.

“I know I wrote about all the books we have been getting from almost everywhere. However, we have been afraid to use the spells. We aren’t sure if they are dark or not. Is there a way to tell?” Harry had been meaning to ask Severus the question but they had so much they had to do already. Since they didn’t have much time in the detention times, it was used for spell work and helping anyone struggling with a class.

“If they are foreign, most likely Dumbledore hasn’t set up wards for detecting them. However, I would suggest you have Severus review them. I will also send some Warding Stones. They will help cover any casting if one of the spells turns out to be dark. Perhaps some Binding Stones too. They would keep any dark magic residue from leaving the area and over time would disappear.”

“The ROR should be able to cover that aspect. The Binding Stone would be added protection. I will give out some all day Saturday detentions where we can spend a few hours reviewing the spells. Have everyone compile the spells they want to ask about and I will arrange another detention while they can use their normal study groups with the Ravenclaws.” Severus had been very impressed by how well the students got along. He had always believed that Gryffindors could never get along with any Slytherin. It was one time he was happy to be wrong. He didn’t count Harry as a Gryffindor; the boy was a combination of a Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

“I’ll let them know. I know that Terry and Padma have a list already created.” Harry also had his own list but he wasn’t going to admit that, he had an image to uphold. “We also have Seamus’ mother sending us some ingredients that she picked up in America and Iceland.” Seamus’ mother traveled a lot and had no problem picking up things she thought her son and his friends would want to learn about.

“Don’t let him fool you, he has a list. I’m also willing to bet that he has researched the ones on his list, too.” Severus knew Harry was used to hiding his true skills. “He has a lot of natural skills that he isn’t hiding any longer.” Severus had worked hard to encourage Harry not to hide his skills. The Dursleys, Granger, and Weasley had really taught Harry to hide his skills. Harry believed Granger and Weasley were his friends in his first year and he didn’t want to lose his first friends, so he hid things.

Harry shrugged, he knew it was the truth and wasn’t going to debate the issue. He was just thankful for true friends and people who cared about him, not Harry Potter, no the Savior, nor whatever title they assigned to him.

The Dark Lord glanced at the clock. Curfew was in about ten minutes. “I better leave or Dumbledore will have a fit. Don’t do anything to get yourself into trouble. If you have to keep earning detentions with Severus, do so. He was warned in his office that you were doing it, so we have a memory of telling him.”

“I bought a new owl; one that Dumbledore won’t know is mine so Harry can also use that owl.” Severus knew Hedwig and his own older owl were working on making a family. the babies would arrive in time for them to be safely removed from Hogwarts.

______________________________________________

Harry and Neville were sitting down in the library researching their Herbology assignment. They had already informed everyone that they would be meeting tonight to discuss the spell they got from the other books the parents had sent. Dean and Seamus were in the stacks looking for their own books. “I heard Weasley talking to his sister.”

“What were they discussing?” Harry wondered when Dumbledore and the idiot trio would stop harassing him. Most of the school didn’t understand what Granger and the Weasleys were trying to prove.

“They were complaining about their lives and blaming you. Weasley wants to go to the paper. He is leaving Saturday to meet someone in Hogsmeade.”

“That will be interesting reading.” Harry wondered how that was going to work. It wasn’t a Hogsmeade’s weekend.

___________Sunday morning:___________________________________

Harry sat down with his friends at the Gryffindor table. He ignored the smug look Weasley was giving him. It was Sunday so Weasley knew his interview would be in the paper. “He sure is looking happy.” Dean sat down. They had enjoyed a quiet weekend. Most of them did their essays and also attending the lessons by Severus.

No matter what they did, from attending meals to studying in the library, they had spent the part of the weekend listening to the trio complain about having to live near the Headmaster. Granger and Weaslette were still working on trying to find a way around the marriage contract as was Weasley and Lupin. They had seen Granger reading a lot of the marriage law books. The library didn’t have a lot of them but Granger had them all.

Harry discreetly watched Weasley as the morning owls flew into the room. The boy’s smile grew as the papers started to hit the tables. Harry wondered what Weasley hoped to accomplish by giving an interview. He didn’t get anything from Lucius or the Dark Lord regarding anything that might have been said.

RONALD LUPIN SPEAKS

By Rita Skeeter

Thursday I received a request to meet for an important interview that would reveal the facts about Harry Potter. No self-respecting reporter would ever turn down that type of interview. The request was to meet for lunch at the Three Broomsticks on Saturday afternoon. I would find a private sitting room had been reserved with my name. I arrived on time to find Ronald Lupin nee Weasley sitting in the room. I was a bit surprised as we are aware of the ongoing conflict between the two.

According to Mr. Lupin, he wanted to reveal the truth about Harry Potter. Well, my readers, I’m not going to print the interview. The whole interview was all about how Harry Potter ruined his families' lives. He went into a rather long, loud, rant about how Prince Harrison James Potter Black Canmore Normandy Cumbria Barbour-Camperdown is gay and was ruining the magical world with his perversion. He dismissed the idea that any respectful wizard would ever accept that Prince Harrison being gay.

We got warned, by Rosmerta, a few times about the loudness and the rant as many were upset about hearing Mr. Lupin declaring that being gay was a perversion. How someone needed to step in and remove the Prince from his new father. He mentioned getting the Prince committed to the Janus Thackery Unit. When I mentioned the encounters on the train platform, I got the same rant about how … I’m sure we all remember the events on the King’s Cross platform, so I won’t repeat what was said. Numerous witnesses were aware of the event. You can order a transcript of the various events.

I’m sure I could rehash all the events we have witnessed but I feel that it would be pointless as the interview that Ronald Lupin nee Weasley was attempting to create. When I asked him questions about the contract, all he said was that Harry was to marry his sister. He refused to discuss what happened. He kept insisting that everything was Harry Potter’s fault and if he would honor the contract that everything would be fine. He refused to acknowledge the correct name of Prince Harrison James Potter Black Canmore Normandy Cumbria Barbour-Camperdown.

He went on another tangent shortly before I ended the interview about how Harry Potter was needed to defeat You-Know-Who. How Harry had to marry his sister and produce an heir. When I asked why I got told it was how life worked and how the Savior should behave. How it was how a true Gryffindor acted.

Since I did promise I would write about the interview, I have fulfilled my end of the deal. If anyone wishes to hear or read the whole interview please send us a letter and if we get enough interest we will publish it. After all, I wouldn’t want Ronald Lupin nee Weasley to feel he wasn’t given the right to be heard. We will also offer a transcript of the interview for anyone who requests a copy.

Harry lowered the paper. He had read the article twice. He could hear students were wondering what Weasley was attempting to do. Some were laughing as they discussed the events on the train platform and the events they had witnessed. Harry had a feeling the paper would be receiving numerous letters but not just to request the interview. He was going to make sure he received a copy of the interview.

“She promised she would print my interview. My interview was about letting everyone know that Potter is a poof.”

“Neville, I’m gay.” Harry loudly informed Neville. He put his hands up in the air, waved his hands and covered his mouth in shock after repeating, “I’m gay.”

“I’m shocked. I mean I didn’t even know.” Neville moved a bit away. “You look normal. You act normal, are you sure?”

“Harry, you shouldn’t have kept it hidden.” Dean laughed.

“Well, you know, guys, I just was so in my denial. I just couldn’t admit it.” Harry wiped the fake tear from his eye. “I was so afraid no one would be my friend.”

“You mean you won’t be giving me fashion advice?” Lavender laughed.

“No, that’s Malfoy’s area.”

“I’m straight for the record.” Draco yelled across the room. “However, I can give fashion advice, including that Barbour shouldn't wear that shade of blue.”

“I’ll hire you to do all my shopping.” Harry smirked.

“You need someone to do it.” Draco and the rest of the Slytherins wore the t-shirts under their uniforms during the week. It was like a secret way to know who was with Harry.

“Potter, this is your fault entirely.” Weasley stormed down the table to stand opposite Harry.

“Hi, I’m Prince Harrison James Potter Black Canmore Normandy Cumbria Barbour-Camperdown and I don’t care. Have a pleasant day.” Harry picked up some toast, added some eggs and bacon. “I’m heading out, guys. See you later; I’m sure Snappy has some things for me to do.”

“Oh, Mr. Big Man, running away after giving his usual sarcastic remark.”

“I'm sarcastic because punching people is frowned upon. However, you like to hit first.” Many of the Gryffindors could attest to that.

“Harry, stop being difficult, we have a lot of things we need to discuss and your attitude isn’t helping. We’re your friends.” Granger was now standing next to Weasley. Granger had the law books in her bag, sticking out.

“I'm not trying to be difficult it just comes naturally.” Harry looked at Neville. “It’s a natural talent I have about pissing people off.” Harry wished his former friends realized this was the real Harry not the one Dumbledore wanted or expected.

“We are aware and surprisingly we are still your friends.” Neville smirked. Neville knew his best friend was very smart and sarcastic.

“True, that is so very true.” Harry laughed a very light-hearted laugh; one that only his true friends had heard before.

“Harry, we need to speak about our issues. We can’t keep fighting like this.” Granger tried again.

“How about no? Now, I’m off to my detention.” Harry walked toward the doors. He saw Severus had already left using the staff entrance.

_________________________________________________________

Harry groaned as he saw Granger bearing down on him. He was sitting in the library. He had hoped to avoid the girl as she favored the library but he needed to research some things for their extra classes and he couldn’t remove the books for fear of Dumbledore wondering what he was doing.

“Harry Potter, I want to speak to you.” Granger stood across from him. He remained seated while she grabbed the back of the chair opposite him.

“I don’t want to speak to you. I’m busy.” Harry indicated the pile of parchment and books he had. He wasn’t worried about her seeing the titles as he made sure the titles were covered by the parchment. “You do know this is a library?” He wished the Gryffindor common room had a bookcase. You couldn’t remove the books from the ROR, so he had to come to the library.

“You’re not funny. This is what we need to talk about, it’s your attitude. You’re being a huge jerk.”

Harry glared at her. He couldn’t believe she was calling him on his attitude. She should be grateful she wasn’t rotting in Azkaban for stealing.

“Mrs. Dumbledore, unless you are here for some books, I would suggest you leave Mr. Barbour alone.” Miss Pince appeared out of nowhere.

Harry wondered how the woman did that. He was going to have to master that skill. He could feel magic but the woman was so stealthy that you never heard her approaching. Severus had that skill too. He was going to see if Severus would teach him.

“I’m here for some books.” Granger glared at Harry before she faced Miss Pince. “I returned the books I borrowed.”

“Yes, she has to be. I believe she is interested in “How to Stop Being a Teacher's Pet 101" - "1001 Ways of Nagging Each Other" and my favorite, "The-Know-It-All: A Character Study by the Quibbler” Luna Lovegood wrote it. It’s an excellent article. It might help you understand why I’m not your friend. I don’t ever want you to think it will happen in the future.” Harry rose. “In case you haven’t realized it, Granger, you are not even beneath my contempt.”

“I can’t believe you. It’s your fault this is happening. I never wanted-”

“Cease your babbling, Mrs. Granger-Dumbledore. Mr. Barbour, you owe me some detentions. I believe now would be a good time to finish at least one of them.” Severus was standing behind Miss Pince. Severus had originally been heading to the library for some books to research a new potion he had read about in one of the books from India.

“Detention, Mrs. Granger-Dumbledore. I warned you about starting an argument in my library.” Miss Pince had very stern rules about her library. She was famous for enforcing them. Not even Dumbledore dared to interfere with her library.

Monday Night:

Harry, with Neville, Dean, and Seamus, entered the Great Hall for dinner. Their friends were following behind them.

“Harry, look at the Head Table.” Dean quietly spoke.

Harry looked up and saw pink. The woman was wearing that sickening pink outfit. He wondered if the woman had ever heard of another color.

“The Toad has returned.” Seamus froze seeing the woman sitting next to Dumbledore.

“Dumbledore doesn’t look at all happy. Look at who else is sitting up there.” Harry saw Lupin was sitting between McGonagall and Flitwick. Lupin looked miserable. He knew Lupin wasn’t here to teach so that meant one thing only besides trying to get Lupin to befriend Harry again. Dumbledore was speaking quietly to McGonagall who was sitting on Dumbledore’s other side. McGonagall didn’t look happy and was letting Dumbledore know it. Umbridge looked extremely happy as she sat there giving everyone her fake smile.

“I hope she isn’t going to be an issue.” Draco muttered quietly as he passed the group. The Slytherins couldn’t let it be known they were friends with Harry and the Gryffindors but didn’t mean they didn’t have some fun. The Slytherins also weren’t going to be assisting the woman. They heard about the Blood Quill and weren’t happy with what the woman had done. They felt used by her.

Harry glared at the woman. He looked down the table and noticed Severus wasn’t happy with her being present. He wondered what Dumbledore did. All through dinner, there wasn’t an announcement as to why Umbridge was present or even Lupin. So at least they weren’t teaching which everyone felt relieved about.

After Curfew (Monday Night)

Harry, using his invisibility cloak, made his way to Severus’ quarters. He had checked the map to make sure there wasn’t anyone patrolling that would catch him. He saw Umbridge was in her former quarters and Lupin was next to Dumbledore's quarters. Weasley and Weaslette were sharing quarters near Lupin while Granger was near Umbridge.

Harry had already put in an appearance in the dorm for curfew. So the prefects marked him in on time. The guys in his dorms were going to cover his absence if McGonagall returned. McGonagall didn’t add wards to alerting her if students left their common room. Since the woman never checked nor used wards, they weren’t too worried about Harry getting caught.

Severus opened the door before he even arrived at the door. Harry entered the room and sat down in his favorite spot on the couch. Severus had his favorite bottle of scotch opened on the table next to him. “You looked less than impressed at dinner.”

“Umbridge and Lupin are here until she can confirm all of them have consummated the marriage contract which means someone has to be pregnant. Umbridge tried to get a position according to Lucius but thankful it was denied. Dumbledore wanted Lupin to be an assistant professor. It was rejected by the Board. That was where he spent most of the morning. The Board told him they would let him know by the end of the day. Dumbledore got the notice just before dinner. He actually wanted me to allow Lupin to be my assistant. He tried to tell the Board I would be fine with it. Lucius, Lady Longbottom, and Ted Tonks, among a few others, knew that wasn’t the truth.” Severus was very annoyed with Dumbledore and was having a very hard time hiding it. Dumbledore knew how he felt about Lupin. The man had almost killed him, twice. Once when they were students, once during Harry’s third year, both times Dumbledore covered everything up.

“I think it’s because they aren’t getting any money. Lupin never had much and not working isn’t helping him. Does Dumbledore want you to brew the Wolfbanes Potion?” Harry wondered when Dumbledore was going to address the money issue. He wasn’t sure if Dumbledore believed that the Dark Lord wasn’t aware of the situation or if he hoped Harry and the Dark Lord hadn’t looked into the accounting. Harry knew Granger had been tempted to say something a few times but had stopped herself at the last minute. He knew Weasley didn’t have kind of control and it would only be a matter of time before Weasley spilled everything.

“Yes. I informed him that he would be buying the supplies. I would also charge the same price that Slugs and Jugs charges. He wasn’t happy to hear that but as I pointed out it was my time and effort in making it.” Severus took a drink of his scotch. “He also mentioned how we weren’t to discuss the fact about Lupin being here and you mentioning the abuse or the money. Lupin didn’t speak at all.” Severus wondered how much longer Dumbledore believed he could cover everything up.

“Lupin is a weak man. He most likely has been waiting for Dumbledore to tell him what to do. I also think Lupin was either in love with my father or Black.” Harry had wondered if he loved his father more than Black. The way Lupin spoke about his father made him wonder. Lupin rarely mentioned his mother but always spoke about his father. When Lupin mentioned Black, he always seemed to speak about him as if he was an annoying little brother that needed a lot of watching. Black mentioned his father a lot but also his mother. Black, Harry felt, never outgrew his Hogwarts years. He knew the time Black spent in Azkaban didn’t help the man. Black was stuck being a teenager. Black believed Harry was James at times.

“I think it was your father. Black and he weren’t romantic. Lupin was in charge of controlling Black.” Dumbledore had basically forced Lupin to live in Grimmauld Place to handle Black. Severus still couldn’t stand the Marauders. “Lupin being here isn’t what he was expecting neither is Umbridge. He was furious when she showed up. He mentioned that she wouldn’t be teaching and warned her about assigning any detentions”

“Dumbledore is furious with Weasley for doing the interview. He had even summoned Molly to speak to her brat. Molly wasn’t much better, she kept ranting about you being gay and marrying her daughter. So that plan backfired on him. After that, Minerva and I had to listen to him about his new idea. He wants to make sure no students give any interviews without speaking to him or their Heads of House. He also wants to increase the staff presence during Hogsmeade’s weekends. He said it was to protect the students but Minerva was very vocal in her objections to the new policy. So I expect he will try to see if the Board will agree.” Severus glanced at Harry. He found himself missing their chats. He hadn’t realized how much he had liked being able to voice his concerns or even discuss things with someone who was also just enduring Dumbledore.

“Do you think it will work? I want to be able to go into Hogsmeade without Weasley, Granger, Weaslette, or Lupin spying on me. I’m not even sure how Weasley got to go into town for the interview. Did he even get into trouble for it?”

“Minerva and I asked the same questions. We got informed that Weasley received special permission from Dumbledore but he wasn’t aware of the interview, which I believe. Dumbledore wouldn’t have allowed the interview to happen. Lucius and the Dark Lord read the interview. Dumbledore provided Minerva and me with a copy of it. Let’s just say, if Rita published it as Weasley wanted, it would have done more damage to Dumbledore and his new family. The only reason why it wasn’t was because the editor put a stop to it. The editor didn’t want to give Weasley’s anti-gay bashing any credence.

"So what do we do now? If Umbridge patrols the halls, we might get caught leaving the ROR." Harry changed the subject. He was sick of Weasley and Dumbledore.

"Nothing will change. She is focused on catching Lupin breaking the contract as well as Dumbledore. She was kind enough to mention to Lupin about what happens to werewolves who break the law." Severus hated the woman but he didn't her going after Lupin.

"Interesting. Do you think she is going to come after me?"

"No, she was told she has no control over the students, staff, or Hogwarts. From what Dumbledore told us, she is really looking at them. He wants us to help with interference between her and them."

Harry rubbed his scarred hand. "I want her to pay but if she can get the Dumbledores and the Lupins, it will be worth putting up with her."

"I spoke to Lucius to find out what Dumbledore didn't want us to know. He was the one to tell me that she is forbidden from interacting with students except when it comes to the marriage contracts. Lupin has been forbidden from any interactions with anyone except his husband. Lucius wants all of us to keep track of anything that would break the terms." Harry grinned. "Yes, Harry, I do believe a few potions would benefit them."


	3. Chapter 3

Umbridge marched down the tables of the students, stopping at the Annoying Trio. She was dressed in usual Bepto Pink clothing with matching shoes. "Mr. Lupin and the two Mrs. Dumbledores, you need to come with me." 

"Why? We haven't done anything wrong and you can't give us detention." Weasley's food flew out of his mouth as he spoke. The group of three were sitting at the end of the table by themselves. No one wanted to join them. No one trusted the three any longer. They heard the rumors and were willing to ignore the rumors but when the rumors turned to facts, well, that was a different matter. They weren't going to be friends with liars and thieves. 

"If you wish to air your personal business in the Great Hall I will honor that request. You are being escorted to the Infirmary for your pregnancy tests. We can't have you failing to fulfill the magical bonding contracts." Umbridge had a real smile on her face. Not that sickeningly sweet one that made you want to hit her with something. She was taking great joy in doing her new job. 

Harry felt Neville nudge him. He didn't turn his head as he wanted to watch this scene unfolding in front of him. It was a train wreck waiting to happen. He wasn't sure what Umbridge had planned to do but daily or even weekly pregnancy tests weren't something he was expecting. He was going to have to send Lucius a huge thank-you gift.

"Dean saw Slutty with Marco in the third-floor alcove." Neville and the others had been keeping track of what the Annoying Trio were doing since everyone knew that Harry was being stalked by them. It was their own way of making sure Harry didn't get any potions slipped into his food or drink.

"You can't do that. It's against our rights as citizens. You can't tell us when we can have children." Granger stood up. She looked at the head table but Dumbledore wasn't present. The staff seemed more interested in what was developing. "Our married lives are private. It's bad enough we have to live near the Headmaster but to actually-" Granger looked a bit sick at the very idea. 

"I guess she will be failing the pregnancy test." A few whispers were heard as was the resulting giggles.

"Mrs. Dumbledore, it is with great pleasure I can inform you that you are wrong. I'm here to enforce all aspects of the magical contracts that were signed, willingly, by your and your in-laws." Umbridge hadn't lost her smile. "I can provide additional copies of the marriage contract if you wish to review it. Your sister-wife and you must be pregnant by your husband as stated in the contract." Everyone realized this was Umbridge's revenge for her humiliation at the expense of Dumbledore for not hiring her back. The members of Harry's group couldn't wait for the Dark Lord to take his own revenge for Umbridge using the Blood Quill on students. 

"Ginny, you told me that your marriage was going to be annulled. It's why we-" Marco St. Lucia stopped speaking as Ginny Weasley's eyes went big. 

"Mr. St. Lucia are you saying that Mrs. Ginerva Dumbledore and you engaged in sexual intercourse?" Umbridge's smile turned feral. 

Harry couldn't wait to show this memory to the Dark Lord. He didn't think Umbridge would do something like this. The students and staff weren't surprised, they knew the girl's reputation. Marco looked fearful for a few seconds before finally answering, with a quite "yes". Harry felt a bit bad for the Puff. 

"It's a lie. He is doing it to get his name in the paper." Weaslette knew the contract was very strict about having affairs before a child was produced. "I would never do something like that. I'm a married woman." 

"I saw you in the alcove." Dean really wanted to grin. He had been wanting some revenge for her using him. He had thought she really liked him but was using him to make Harry jealous. He didn't blame Harry. Dean had asked Harry before he started dating Weaslette and Harry handed him a sex education book and told him to wear protection. It wasn't until Dean mentioned the book to Weaslette that he discovered the truth. She had been furious with the news and had thrown a hissy fit in the common room. 

McGonagall rose from her seat. "Perhaps it would be best if we had this discussion in the Headmaster's office after a visit to the Infirmary." 

Harry frowned as he wanted to see what was going to happen. He saw Severus getting up. Severus was invited to the meeting. Harry whispered to Neville "just when things were getting interesting." 

___________________________________________________________

"Harry, Granger is on the warpath and blaming you." Draco dropped a book on the table. "I heard her up in the Infirmary screaming about how it's all your fault."

"The usual rant?" Seamus was reviewing his potion essay. Since Severus started providing them with his knowledge, Seamus found he was interested in potions. He wanted to be a brewer but a brewer of fine wines and ales. 

"No, Weaslette is pregnant and it's not Marco or the Headmaster. Granger was blaming their current mess on you. Madam Pomfrey already cleared Harry and most of our year of being the father." Draco was going to owe his aunt a gift for the invisibility spell she showed him. "Bella's spell worked. No sound was heard as I walked."

"We will add it to the list of new spells to learn." Harry had a building list of spells that they had tested and now they could learn. "Where was Dumbledore?" 

"He hasn't been around since that article by Weasley came out. I think he is doing the less seen the better." Dean and Seamus usually watched the map at night to see what was happening. Harry had removed Sirius' copy from Grimmauld Place. "He has been spending his nights in his quarters."

"We weren't looking forward to seeing Granger or Weaslette's dot merge with Dumbledore." Seamus shuddered as everyone made gagging sounds.

"Not an image I wanted." Harry hoped they would have some news soon rather than later. He was also expecting Granger or Weasley to visit him and blame him. 

"Place my money on Weasley being the first to visit our dear Harry and blame him." Luna laid her coin down in front of Draco. "Granger is going to be delayed by the nargles." Pansy and a few of the other girls were with Luna. Luna had some real friends and while she was always going to be Luna, it was amazing what how much her confidence in other people increased. 

Draco and Neville pulled out their betting books. "Who had Weaslette getting pregnant by someone other than Dumbledore?" Pansy asked as she added her own coin. "I saw Granger."

"Everyone. We have a few pages on who it might be." Draco handed his book to Neville. "I added a new bet that Theo mentioned. He suggested the Lupin and Weasley might try something else. Potion or ritual, which might explain Dumbledore remaining in his quarters."

"He might be looking for a way to get Granger prego too." Seamus tossed a few coins on the table. "Following Luna's advice, Weasley. I believe a potion. I would expect Dumbledore will consult Severus." 

Harry ignored the betting. He was forming an idea in which he might need Lucius, Severus, and the Dark Lord's aid. He didn't want Umbridge to remain in Hogwarts for long and there were so many orphans.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus, Harry, Neville, and Draco landed outside of Malfoy Manor. Severus gave the three boys detentions on a Saturday so that they could go and forage for potion ingredients. Harry had an idea and wanted to discuss it with his father and Lucius. 

The Dark Lord and Lucius, with Narcissa's teacakes, were sitting in Lucius' study when the small group arrived. After Lucius served tea, Harry looked around at the adults. "I am not sure if this is possible but we know that Weaslette's pregnancy is going to make the paper." He hadn't told anyone his idea as of yet. He had done some research but hadn't been able to find much information. The library at Hogwarts was really limited because of Dumbledore.

"Tomorrow. I saw Rita at the Ministry over the last few days. I know she had heard the rumors and researched the facts. It was a muggle-borns that tested as the father. Augusta and I visited the family yesterday. Ted Tonks was able to get in touch with the family the day before and arranged the meeting. They are going to withdraw their son and move him to another magical school. Augusta and Ted Tonks agreed to work with the family to get them into a new school." Lucius knew that would be another nail in Dumbledore's coffin.

"Dumbledore called on the marriage contract in front of the Wizengamot on Wednesday. Rita will make sure that is in the paper despite the fact it was a closed session. He forced the Weasleys into a settlement. Molly and Arthur seemed to be aware of it beforehand. Molly actually kept her mouth closed." The Dark Lord had been expecting a fit by Molly Weasley. 

"What does that mean?" Harry wasn't sure about all the different marriage laws. There were a lot of them and some even depended on your family status or ranking in the top 23. He knew there was something written about families forming before 1044 versus after and their charters. 

"It means that she has to be formally disowned by the Weasleys after her divorce from Dumbledore goes through. He called in the fidelity clause and was able to force a divorce, her disownment, and she will able to remain in the magical world but can't use the name Weasley or Dumbledore. One disadvantage for him is that now Granger will be considered his first wife and expected to fulfill the role." Severus knew Granger was going to hate that role. She was not meant to be a pure-blood social wife. 

"His family isn't in the 23 and the Weasleys were removed from the 23 with their stains of dishonor, it wasn't as complex as if they were part of the 23. Dumbledore is a half-blood and from a family less than 200 years old versus the Weasley family. That was the only reason why funds and public acknowledgment wasn't required." Lucius added. 

"Granger is going to hate that. I want to see when she gets her first tea invite." Neville nudged Draco. "Your mother or my grandmother?"

"Lady Longbottom would be better. Dumbledore would believe he was succeeding while Granger would not be able to understand the social niceties that are needed. Books don't cover that." Draco wished they could attend to watch Granger fail miserably. "It would be acceptable for this week too." 

"It would." 

Harry looked at his two friends and rolled his eyes. "What about her kid?" 

"I believe it will be put up for adoption. The boy's family doesn't want it and the Weasleys can't give it their name. So Miss Weasley will have no other option." Severus explained and realized what Harry was going to do. He gave him a small smile of reassurance.

Harry wasn't sure about this idea. He hadn't read or seen it done before. "I don't know if it's possible but wouldn't it make Dumbledore look even worse if we started an orphanage and took in all the muggle-born and other unwanted magical children? We have already exposed his acceptance of abuse."

The Dark Lord and Lucius exchanged a quick look. "I like it. It would provide a way to also handle the squib children and provide more jobs. We would need to create another department within the Ministry. Fudge will love it as he would be associated with new Ministry jobs and new jobs in the magical world at the same time." 

"Something that Dumbledore has publically said was impossible unless someone opened a new store. He claimed there was no way to create new jobs at the Ministry." Lucius had been trying for new departments at the Ministry concerning the care of children.

"Use the fact that Miss Weasley's child will also benefit from the orphanage. If he rejects the idea, he looks heartless." Severus remembered all the children over the years that hadn't wanted to return to their homes. He remembered the ones who didn't want to return to their foster homes or orphanages.

"Rita could also do some stories regarding the issue. She will make some nice twists." Draco suggested. "There are a few students at Hogwarts who haven't wanted to return to the muggle world."

"I can give you a list. We should check the stats with the ICW and other magical communities. You know he will try and claim there isn't a need or that the number of children who would benefit from it wouldn't be worth the cost." Severus hated how Dumbledore always seemed to deny what he didn't want to believe. Severus was felt a rush of pride in Harry. 

Harry had started to trust the adults around him and Severus knew it was because they listened to him. Harry didn't trust many people except for his friends. Friends who were showing him that it was fine to trust others. Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, and the Dark Lord showed Harry that they were willing to listen to him and not brush his ideas, concerns, or even feelings aside when Harry did express them. They didn't tell him to be quiet or tried to control Harry's mouth. 

"Great. I know this will effect Dumbledore but I did have it on as one of my goals." The Dark Lord never told anyone about his past until Harry dropped into his life. He and Severus could understand Harry's past and be able to sit and listen to Harry without passing judgment. They also shared their past. It was more factual than feelings but it was a big step in learning to trust between the three of them. 

"We can also help. If we all speak to our parents we can get a lot more support before Dumbledore can really rally. Like we did with the books to get the spells and things into Hogwarts." Neville looked at Draco then to Harry. "If the ICW gets parents from all over supporting it, they will put pressure onto the British Ministry." 

"He is correct. It would work and leave Dumbledore with no way of claiming my involvement." The Dark Lord was very aware of Dumbledore use of using his name as a way to get things approved by the magical community of Britain. If he had known that Harry was the key to fixing their world he would have kidnapped the boy as a baby.

"We better head back. I don't want Dumbledore to wonder where we were. I already arranged for us to be in some more obscure part of the Forest so that he wouldn't wonder where we disappeared too." Severus didn't want to give Dumbledore any reason to doubt him or Harry. 

___________________________________________________________

Harry was walking with Neville and Seamus to the Great Hall for dinner. They returned an hour ago from Malfoy Manor and Seamus was waiting for them. He dragged them to the ROR after saying that Granger and Weasely were looking for them. 

"Oh, great, I thought we could have avoided them." Seamus saw Granger and Weasley heading directly for them.

"Oh, she looks furious. I don't think Weasel's face has ever been so red." Neville and every other student at Hogwarts were becoming very skilled at avoiding the duo.

Granger stormed her way to the group of three. She glared at Harry. "This is all your fault. Everything is ruined because of you. You are such a selfish prat."

"Git." Weasley looked at Neville and Seamus. "You two should be ashamed to be seen with such a poof." 

"I bet your brain feels as good as new, seeing that you never use it, Weasley." Harry looked at Granger. "I would challenge you to a battle of wits but I see you are severely unarmed." He gave a small frown. "You really do love living in your dream world. However, I was the pin that popped that balloon."

"You need to realize what you are doing to our world. You are going to destroy it by not obeying the headmaster. You know what you need to do and running away doesn't help anyone. You need to-

"No, you need to get a life, one that I am not paying for. You need to realize I wasn't your personal bank, Granger." Harry pushed past the duo, he turned. "I would love to insult you but that would be beyond the level of your intelligence."

"There he goes the biggest coward ever known to exist. You're not a Gryffindor, you are a chicken."

Harry laughed. "So, a thought crossed your mind? Must have been a long and lonely journey, Weasley. Please don't breed." 

Neville and Seamus laughed and followed Harry into the Great Hall. "I imagine when he visits a seer, he was only charged half-price. I don't count the great Hogwart's Seer Sybill Trelawney." They made it to the Gryffindor table and saw Dumbledore, Lupin, and Umbridge were sitting at the table. Umbridge was smiling, a real smile. "That isn't good." 

"No, it isn't. Dumbledore and Lupin looked miserable and it explains Granger and Weasley's attitude." Neville sat down next to Luna. 

"Yes, the wolf and little wolf aren't happy with what the Bee and Pepto told them. The Bee isn't happy either. He got rid of one but has the one who gives him the biggest issues." Luna faced Harry. "The will try and use our favorite professor." 

"I will warn him." Harry noticed that Severus wasn't at the table. He was starting to get worried when the door to the staff entrance opened. Severus entered and he didn't look happy. "Luna?" 

"The Bee has already spoken to him as well as Pepto. It will make for an interesting detention for us all tonight." 

"I'll spread the word." Neville and Seamus spoke at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry quickly made his way to Severus' quarters. Luna had warned him that Dumbledore had spoken to Severus regarding whatever new idea Umbridge had. Harry wasn't surprised that Umbridge found a way to interfere with those at Hogwarts who had nothing to do with the marriage situation. He was almost to the dungeon area when Lupin appeared out of nowhere. 

"Harry, I've been wanting to speak to you." 

"I have nothing to say to you." Harry wanted to curse the man. He knew a few silver spells but he realized he would get into a lot of trouble and he wasn't sure if it was worth it. He didn't want to visit Dumbledore's office.

"Harry, it's important, we need to speak, privately. We can use one of the empty rooms over there." Lupin pointed to an area by the side of the stairs where Lupin must have been before Harry saw him. Harry didn't move. "You have been ignoring your friends. You won't even speak to the Headmaster. After all, he has done for you. Your parents would be so ashamed of you. Do you even realize what you have done to the Weasley family? To me? Ginny has been disowned. We also need to discuss the marriage contract. I want to know what you did." 

Harry blinked a few times. "To you? You heard me being abused and you ignored it. Dumbledore knew about it and didn't do anything when I asked not to return to that house." Harry left that he had asked a few different times. 

"Harry, it wasn't like that. You were protected there. It prevented you from being hurt by the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who." 

"I’m sorry if you don’t like my honesty but to be fair, I don’t like your lies." Harry always believed that Vernon would have killed him if he could have. Vernon had come close to killing him when he was younger but Petunia had stopped him. 

"Your attitude is awful. You should be ashamed of your behavior. I won't even mention lack of respect for the Headmaster. What would Sirius think? What would he say about distancing your friends while hanging around with Merlin knows who? You still need to explain what you did to the marriage contracts. That wasn't the one we signed. You need to fix everything and I mean now, young man." 

Harry arched a brow. "Oh, I didn’t realize you’re an expert in my life and how I should live it. Please continue while I take notes." Harry saw the anger in Lupin's eyes. 

"If I was your father, I would be giving you such a spanking that you wouldn't be able to sit down for a month." Lupin's nose was flaring, his eyes were a bit red. 

Harry knew Lupin was about to lose his temper. "You're not." Harry was about to pull out his wand in case he needed to defend himself. He had a feeling Lupin was going to do something about the situation. 

"Mr. Lupin, you were warned about speaking to students."

Harry and Lupin turned and saw Umbridge heading toward them. He wasn't sure how she had known but he was actually glad to see her. Harry was thankful he and a lot of his year mates were going to be taking their NEWTs over Yule as he wasn't sure he would last much longer at Hogwarts. He had come so close to cursing the wolf with something deadly. Harry took his hand off of his wand. He would vent his anger later.

"I was just trying to speak to my godson." Lupin looked around.

As Lupin looked around, it confirmed that Lupin had something planned. Harry wondered if Granger and Weasley were in the private room. He didn't think Dumbledore would get his hands dirty by kidnapping him, personally. "I already informed you that I do not want to speak to you. I'm not your godson." Harry glanced at Umbridge. "I was on my way to Professor Snape's office when he stopped me."

"Did he? Mr. Lupin, you were warned to stay away from the students in Hogwarts."

Lucius had informed Harry that Umbridge had been warned about singling out Harry. Harry had been successful in avoiding Lupin until now. Lupin had tried a few times to corner him but Harry's friend had aided him not being cornered. "He was trying to get me to go with him to a room by ourselves, even though he is married." Harry liked the wording of that. He would let Umbridge's mind connect the dots to whatever she wanted to.

Umbridge's eyes bulged a bit. "Mr. Lupin, follow me to my office." She turned and walked a few steps. 

Lupin didn't move as if waiting for Umbridge to get far enough away to speak to Harry before he followed. Harry noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He glanced and saw Weasley was standing by the stairs. So Weasley had been in the room. Weasley would have no problem in kidnapping him or even hurting Harry. 

"Mr. Lupin, you will not be speaking to the Prince. You will follow me to my office, now." 

Harry had a feeling that Lupin was going to get restricted to his quarters and as soon as Weasley got pregnant, Lupin would be sent to one of the werewolf camps. Harry was still watching Weasley and he saw Weasley reaching for his wand. He wondered what the moron thought he could do. He didn't have to wait long as Weasley sent a stunner at Umbridge. Harry had his wand in his hand but was saved from doing anything as Luna, Neville, Dean, and Seamus appeared and had their wands aimed at Weasley and Lupin. He saw Luna give a bright smile. 

"Aurors, your father, Lord Malfoy, my grandmother, and Professor Snape are on their way." Neville was standing on the left side on the stairs. Luna was on the right. Dean was two steps below them, standing in the middle. Seamus as two steps above Neville and Luna leaning over the railing with his wand pointed at Weasley.

"Harry, enough of this. You need to come with me, right now." Lupin went to grab Harry but Dean sent a stunner. Lupin dodged it. Weasley sent a spell toward Harry. It was a yellowish color and Harry had to jump aside to avoid being hit by it. Weasley hadn't improved his spellcasting as they heard a crash of armor that Weasley's spell must have hit. Seamus stunned Weasley. Neville sent a stunner at Lupin who dodge it only to get hit by Luna's stunner. The Dark Lord, Severus, and Lucius had stressed casting in teams to make sure you could disable the enemy quickly and without wasting time.

Harry kicked Lupin. "Someone remove the stunner from Umbridge. I'm sure she will love to handle these two." 

"Nicely done." A voice they didn't recognize spoke. 

The group turned their wands aimed at the voice to see the Dark Lord, Lucius, Lady Longbottom, with three Aurors standing inside the huge doors of Hogwarts. Severus was leaning against the wall with his wand out. Harry realized Severus had remained hidden in case he was needed. Harry noticed that most of the adults looked angry while the Aurors looked impressed. Harry didn't recognize any of the Aurors. He wasn't sure how he got lucky in that aspect. 

"Harry, are you hurt?" The Dark Lord walked closer to Harry. They heard Luna cast the counter to the stunner on Umbridge. Two of the Aurors countered the stunners from Lupin and Weasley. Lucius was speaking quietly to Severus as Neville was talking to his grandmother. Harry was more in the middle of the entranceway while everyone else was by the stairs.

"No, I don't know what spell Weasley used but it missed me. Weasley is the one who stunned Umbridge." Harry began to explain what happened. He ignored the voices behind him. 

"Where was Dumbledore?" The Dark Lord quietly asked.

"I don't know." 

"I want to press charges." Harry, Lucius, Severus, and the Dark Lord looked at Umbridge who was brushing herself off. "I want that werewolf charged."

"We need to know what exactly happened." One of the Aurors stated.

Umbridge, Lupin, and Weasley started speaking at once. Harry rolled his eyes as the Aurors tried to get the three to shut up. Everyone was just watching the three idiots trying to explain what happened, each raising their own voice to be heard. Umbridge kept voicing how the Minister was going to hear about everything and the dangers of werewolves. "Enough. Who wasn't stunned during the whole event?"

"I was the only one not stunned." 

"I'm his father and Lord Malfoy is our barrister." The Dark Lord knew that legally he could attend any questioning the Aurors would ask. Since two of the Aurors were his followers, he wasn't worried about Harry being in danger. "I would like to know where the Headmaster is. Why isn't he here?"

"I would love to have those questions answered too." Lady Longbottom stepped closer to Harry and the Dark Lord. "Why hasn't he made an appearance? All of the portraits would have informed him of what happened down here. They would have informed him as soon as the first spell was fired." 

"I want them arrested." Umbridge's voice hit a new level of shrill. 

Two of the Aurors had already cuffed Lupin and Weasley. "They are under arrest but we still need to know what happened. Lord Malfoy, if you could please bring your clients to the Ministry as we escort these to there. We can get everything sorted." 

"Certainly. We will meet you there." Lucius saw Rita take off. He knew she was hitching a ride to the Ministry with the Aurors.


	6. Chapter 6

The Dark Lord, Severus, Lady Longbottom, Harry, and Madam Umbridge were sitting in Ministry Fudge's small conference room off of his office. Madam Bones sitting next to Minister Fudge with a dictaquill recording everything. The room was bare as it wasn't used that often. It had a big square table with six seats normally. They had added an extra chair for Harry to sit in. The room was usually used for when the Ministry needed a spot to sort paperwork so there were some file boxes stacked up in a corner. 

Harry just reached the point where his father and the others arrived. "The rest I'm sure everyone else can provide." Luna, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were giving statements to the Aurors. Lucius was with them to protect their rights. 

Madam Bones had been keeping her own notes. "You said Ron Weasley was the one who stunned Madam Umbridge before he attempted to curse you. Do you remember anything about the spell?" 

"It was yellow and hit the armor. I am not sure if it damaged the armor or not. The Aurors took it with us when we left." Harry kept his responses polite and in the image of being Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. "There really much time between the last spell being fired and the arrival of the Aurors." 

Madam Bones looked pleased with that comment. "Madam Umbridge, you stated that you had spoken to Mr. Lupin before about not interacting with the students. I know it was part of an agreement so that after the agreement?" 

"Yes, the Lupin and Dumbledore family have been warned numerous times after the agreements. I have caught the Headmaster numerous times assuring his wives and in-laws that everything would work out if they kept attempting to get the Prince to see the truth and how it was a slight misunderstanding." Umbridge had her smug smile on her face. "It's been an ongoing issue since I arrived at Hogwarts. I have been able to keep them from bothering the Prince but I am unable to watch all of them all the time."

Harry glanced at the Dark Lord. He hadn't been aware that Dumbledore had been so busy forcing the issue with his followers. He was going to really get as many people as possible to take their NEWTs as soon as possible. "How do we prevent-"

Dumbledore stormed into the room. He looked around the small room. "Where are Remus and Ron?"

"In the holding cells, Albus." Madam Bones wasn't about to allow this newest crime to pass. 

Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Surely, Harry can't be pressing charges. They are his friends and last remaining family."

"I wasn't aware I passed away." The Dark Lord resisted the urge roll his eyes. "My son wasn't the one attacked. I do wish you would realize that Lupin nor the Weasley family is related to my son nor his friends." The Dark Lord could see Dumbledore wasn't going to create an issue regarding that statement as he had more pressing problems. 

"I was. I am also pressing charges." Umbridge was going to make sure that the werewolf was removed from their world. If she could, she would have had him Kissed. "He was aware of the situation."

"I'm sure we can sit down and discuss this. I'm sure Harry will be able to confirm it's just a slight misunderstanding." Dumbledore summoned a chair and proceeded to sit down. He forced himself between Harry and the Dark Lord. So Harry was closer to him and Severus. He wanted to separate Lord Barbour-Camperdown from Harry. 

"My son will not be persuaded to defend Lupin or his husband for the attack on Madam Umbridge, the attempted attack on himself, and if I can prove it, the attempted kidnapping of my son." The Dark Lord watched Dumbledore closely. He saw the slight frown as well as Dumbledore's flash of anger. Perhaps Dumbledore was getting very desperate. He knew the man had been attempting to discover what was happening with him and the Death Eater.

"We will be looking in that aspect." Madam Bones was going to be investigating a lot of other aspects of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, and the Potters. Lucius had already provided her with some very interesting information. She had been pulling all the information and old files but had to do all the work without any assistance as she wasn't sure who was Dumbledore or even You-Know-Who's supporters.

"Severus, surely you were a witness to what happened? Perhaps you can explain how it's all a slight misunderstanding." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. He wasn't sure how or why Severus was here but he was thankful. Severus might be the key to keeping Lupin at Hogwarts as well as Ron. He wasn't exactly sure how this plan failed. He had been at the new cabin adding the finishing touches on the wards for Harry's protection. 

"No, I am sure the Aurors' reports will show no one saw me until after they made their presence known." Severus had listened to Dumbledore enough times to know the man expected him to agree to his question. 

Harry loved Severus for that one sentence. It wasn't a lie yet it wasn't the full truth either. He knew Severus had been hidden and would protect Harry if it was needed. Severus had taught him one very important lesson never reveal your intentions unless it was necessary. Dumbledore still believed Severus supported him. "I didn't see him." Harry helpfully added. 

"I won't be removing the charges." Umbridge glared at Dumbledore. "You have protected Lupin and your wives and in-laws long enough. Lupin is-"

"We will proceed legally." Madam Bones glared at Umbridge. 

"I do agree, we need to do it legally and make sure no one can accuse the Ministry of mishandling any aspect of these cases." Fudge finally spoke. "Albus, there is nothing you can do." 

"I believe if we discuss this, we can arrive at a reasonable conclusion. No one was hurt and I'm sure whatever happened was misconstrued and most likely led to whatever happened." Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling. 

"Albus, you are not aware of what happened but believe it was misconstrued and it can be settled?" Fudge looked at Dumbledore as if he had grown a fifth head. "I am wondering where you were? Yes, I'm aware you are able to leave Hogwarts but not during school hours unless it has to do with your duties. Since there was no Wizenagamot or ICW session, where were you?" 

The Dark Lord, Severus, and Harry were a bit surprised by Fudge's question. They didn't think the man had a backbone. Dumbledore blinked for several seconds before answering. "I was doing some personal business that could only be accomplished during the daylight hours." 

The Dark Lord and Severus recognized it for the lie it was. The Dark Lord looked at Madam Bones. It appeared she did too. Harry was staring at Dumbledore. The Dark Lord hoped his son wasn't thinking that Dumbledore would continue explaining. No, he changed his mind, his son looked at Dumbledore as if wondering about Dumbledore. Dumbledore seemed to keep up his grandfather act but it was taking slowly being ruined by the articles and the actions by Dumbledore going public. "I believe we are done here. I would like to make sure my son gets safely back to Hogwarts."

"I will gladly escort Harry back when I'm finished here." Dumbledore smiled. 

The Dark Lord didn't comment. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Severus sent him a warning look. "Albus, are you forgetting the restraining orders?" Madam Bones looked at Dumbledore. "Lord Barbour-Camperdown can escort his son to Hogwarts. I'm sure you want to spend some time speaking to Lupin and Weasley." Madam Bones handed a folder to the Dark Lord. "I was actually hoping to speak to you earlier. Ginny Noname will be attending Hogwarts until she delivers the baby. There was part of the marriage contract that wasn't voided when the fidelity clause was broken. It was regarding her education. She was due to arrive about thirty minutes ago. I believe Molly was bringing her to Hogwarts." 

The Dark Lord took the file. "I want the girl to stay away from my son." He opened the file and saw the marriage contract with the highlighted portion on the top. He read through the agreement and understood why the girl was returning. The contract said that those involved with the contracted needed to complete Hogwarts. Dumbledore must have added it as a way of preventing Harry from leaving Hogwarts.

"It has been handled." Madam Bones handed Dumbledore a scroll. "The information regarding the clauses and the restrictions Ginny Noname was given and we expect you to enforce." 

"Perhaps Severus can join you in returning Harry to Hogwarts." Dumbledore gave a pointed look to Severus.

Severus arched a brow at Dumbledore. The Dark Lord didn't even respond as he stood up. "If you need anything from Harry, please let me know." 

Dumbledore looked a bit stumped as everyone rose. "Albus, you will be permitted five minutes with Lupin and his husband." 

Harry followed his father and Severus out of the small room. He glanced back at Dumbledore who was opening the scroll to read it. Harry joined Severus and the Dark Lord. "Can they actually let her back into Hogwarts?"

"Yes, it seems he wanted a back-up plan in case you decided to leave Hogwarts with the announcement of the marriage. He didn't include any way of breaking it or it being voided if the marriage contract was broken." 

"He seemed surprised by it. I'm wondering why he didn't use it before this?" Severus wondered if he was because Dumbledore didn't want his name connected to the baby and having people talking about the marriage contract. Dumbledore wanted his life back to before Harry decided to be the real Harry. Dumbledore had lost so much respect and wasn't used to people questioning him. 

"I believe no one would have if it wasn't for Molly." The Dark Lord held out a piece of parchment. Harry and Severus quickly read the note that said Molly Weasley hired a barrister and had the contract reviewed. "Amelia included it in the file. It seems Molly hired a barrister to review the contract in an attempt to get her daughter married to anyone and back into the magical world. Amelia highlighted the area and the important thing is after she gives birth, it will be up to Dumbledore to decide if she is able to remain at Hogwarts but it has to be based on her grades and the staffs' recommendations."

Severus was going to make sure the girl didn't get them. He wished Arthur would take charge of his family and send their daughter to a different school. "Granger is going to be annoying now that she will have Weaslette and her brother to back her up." Harry sighed. "You know Dumbledore is going to get Weasley off on any charges. He is going to use age and whatever else he can."

The Dark Lord didn't respond as they entered the main area of the Ministry. He waited until they were in the lift. Once they were secure in the lift, He opned the folder and showed them the highlighted area before the school clause. "Part of the contract, in the section below it, was the more interesting information. Amelia put Lucius' name in the header. I don't know all the legal words but what I did see was that there might be a way to force Granger, Weasley, Dumbledore, and Lupin out of our magical world. I will need to speak to Lucius to find out what we can do to make sure we take advantage of the contract."

Severus read the paragraph and he didn't understand all the legal terminology but he knew Lucius would use it to their full benefit.


End file.
